UNBORN
by Rozen91
Summary: Aku adalah apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan...'the child of winter.'
1. Chapter 1

" **Dia muncul secara tiba-tiba, mungkin saat aku sedang tidur."**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBORN**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku melihatnya bersama Granger, memegang tangannya...dan memanggilnya 'mum'."**

 **xxx**

Gadis itu baru saja bangun. Rencana untuk satu hari penuh sudah dipersiapkan dengan rapi di otaknya. Dan bangun paginya saat itu, seharusnya sama seperti kemarin. Akan tetapi, keberadaan orang asing yang duduk memerhatikannya sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"HUAAAA! !"

Hermione terkejut bukan main.

Iris hazel bulat orang asing itu menatapnya sedikit kaget—karena pekikan gadis itu nyaris memecahkan gendang telinganya. Hermione mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Selamat pagi." Suara kekanak-kanakan yang terdengar cukup tenang. Hermine mengatur nafasnya.

"Ap—ba—bagaimana kau—" Hermione menelan ludah, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Si rambut putih menelengkan kepalanya. Hanya tersenyum dengan sorot mata inosen. Hermione menekuk alis.

"Siapa namamu?"

Anak laki-laki itu menjawabnya lamat-lamat, "Scorpius."

Senyumnya hangat dan dalam. Raut wajahnya tenang dan kalem. Hermione tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Akan tetapi, anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur sekitar 6-7 tahun itu benar-benar terlihat dewasa daripada umurnya yang sebenarnya. Terlalu tenang. Terlalu kalem.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa yang dilakukan anak di bawah umur 11 tahun ini di Hogwarts?

Dan bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke kastil sihir ini, terlebih kamar Hermione! ?

Scorpius memandang wajahnya tanpa berkedip dengan senyum hangat yang masih terulas di bibirnya. Hermione berjengit. Kalau begini, mana tega ia menginterogasi, apalagi memarahi anak kecil itu. Gadis Gryffindor itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Stres tiba-tiba saja menggumpal di pikirannya. Semoga saja tidak membuat semacam penyakit jenis baru.

Srek

Scorpius turun dari ranjang dan berjalan melihat-lihat perabotan yang menghiasi kamar Hermione. Kedua mata si gadis remaja lantas mengejang, merasa tidak suka jika orang asing—anak kecil asing berniat menginvasi zona nyamannya.

"Scorpius…namamu hanya Scorpius?"

Mungkin dia punya kakak di Hogwarts, atau dia anak dari guru... ah, siapa yang punya rambut putih? Cucu Dumbledore? Apa dia cucu Dumbledore? Makanya dia bisa berkeliaran tanpa aturan dan gangguan? Hermione mulai merasa pusing. Lalu, kenapa mesti kamarnya?

Scorpius tidak menoleh. "Hmm.." gumamnya tidak jelas, tidak menyangkal ataupun memberikan jawaban positif. Hermione merapatkan bibir, mencoba bersabar.

"Jadi...bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Scorpius masih juga tidak menoleh. Kepalanya ditelengkan. "Hmm..."

Dan Hermione tersenyum manis sembari menyembunyikan kepalan tinju di punggungnya. Anak ini manis sekali, yaaa, ahahaha!

"Kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun, eh?" Jangan salahkan Hermione kalau saat itu ia tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk berbicara duluan sebelum pikirannya. Tapi, mungkin saja, kata-katanya sudah sangat keterlaluan, karena saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Scorpius berhenti bergerak dan aura di sekitarnya berubah muram.

"Ah..." Hermione mengeluarkan suara kaku, "maafkan aku. Kau jangan menangis, ya?" mohonnya, yang seolah mengindikasikan bahwa ia bukan remaja yang bisa berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Sepertinya benar.

Hermione benar-benar berpikir bahwa Scorpius akan menangis saat itu. Namun, anak laki-laki itu hanya berkata:

"Aku...tidak bisa menangis."

Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menoleh dan membiarkanku melihat wajahmu?

"Tidak ada yang sempat mengajarkan tata krama ataupun etika padaku," lalu, ia melirik Hermione dari bahunya—dia memang tidak menangis, tapi gadis itu tetap merasa bersalah, "aku belajar sendiri."

"Oh..." orang tuamu sudah meninggal? Hermione tidak berani menanyakannya. Mungkin saja...keadaannya bukan seperti itu. "Aku minta maaf."

Scorpius menatapnya diam sejenak, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Kakinya berhenti di ujung ranjang, pemata hazelnya lurus menatap iris hazel lainnya. Hermione tertegun. Ada yang aneh dengan kedua mata anak itu seolah-olah—

"Apa aku," mulainya—menarik perhatian Hermione padanya, "boleh memanggilmu 'ibu'?"

"Eh?"

Scorpius menatapnya.

Hermione membelalak.

"EH! ?"

Apa aku tampak seperti ibu-ibu di matamu, wahai anak kecil! ? Demi Tuhan, umurku baru 17 tahun! Oh _well_ , sebenarnya lebih satu tahun, tapi tetap saja! !

Hermione memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Biarkan aku memikirkannya sebentar."

Setelah perundingan panjang dan pertentangan batin serta rasa bersalah yang ikut campur, jangan lupakan juga rasa iba yang datang entah dari mana, akhirnya Hermione mengabulkan permintaan anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau," Hermione menarik nafas berat, "boleh, kau boleh memanggilku... 'ibu', tapi—"

"—Terima kasih, mum."

Senyumnya begitu cerah dan bahagia. Dan perkataan selanjutnya lantas tersangkut di tenggorokan gadis yang lebih tua. Scorpius mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Tapi?"

Gadis itu susah payah memaksa garis senyum di bibirnya. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Bukan apa-apa...Scorpius."

Dia juga tidak tega jika memberikan persyaratan agar anak itu tidak memanggilnya 'ibu/mum' di keramaian murid Hogwarts. Biarpun ini artinya bahwa ia harus menanggung malu dan ejekan (terutama dari pihak Slytherin) serta gosip (nah, ini sih bisa jadi dari Hufflepuff), kalau sudah melihat Scorpius yang senang hanya dengan hal seperti ini, Hermione merasa bisa menerimanya.

Tidak apa-apa. Karena, ketika senyum anak itu ditujukan padanya, entah kenapa hatinya mendadak terasa ringan dan...rindu?

Hermione mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Apa itu tadi?

 **xxx**

Scorpius adalah anak kecil dengan sifat yang begitu dewasa dan tenang—ucapannya, sikapnya. Ia senang memperhatikan apa yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, barang-barang yang diletakkan di atas mejanya, hingga nama-nama buku yang dimana ia harus bertanya karena tidak bisa membacanya. Hermione terkejut setengah mati saat tahu kalau Scorpius belum bisa membaca. Demi Tuhan! Wajah anak itu dan pembawaannya seolah mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah anak jenius pembawa keberuntungan!

Tapi, Scorpius pada dasarnya adalah anak yang aneh. Hermione tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

"Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu, Mum?"

Dia tidak bisa turun tangga. Hermione menatapnya tidak percaya. Anak tangga menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid laki-laki dan perempuan hanya tersusun oleh beberapa saja, dan Scorpius sudah...

"Kau," tanyanya hati-hati, "pernah jatuh dari tangga, ya?"

Hermione tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi rasanya anak itu kembali bersedih.

"Bukan aku," katanya, "bukan aku."

Lalu, siapa?

Hermione ingin bertanya, namun ditahannya hingga ia harus menggigit pipinya sendiri. Karena, ia sendiri pun, seolah bisa mencium kesedihan yang menggantung bersama sunyi yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Menyisakan suara langkah kaki dua orang.

Hermione meliriknya.

Masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi...di lain waktu...di kesempatan lain saja. Sebaiknya, dia menyenangkan Scorpius dulu.

"Hei, Scorpi—"

"Hoo, apa ini?"

Suara ini... Hermione refleks mendelik ke belakang.

Draco Malfoy bersandar di pintunya sambil menyeringai penuh ejekan.

"Jadi, selama ini kau menyembunyikan anak laki-laki di kamarmu, eh, Granger?"

Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh...

Dan lagi, isi otak si Ketua Murid laki-laki sepertinya hanya dipenuhi prasangka buruk yang terkesan vulgar. Hermione serius ingin menghardik—banyak kosakata pedas yang bisa ia lontarkan pada pemuda sok keren sok ganteng di atas tangga menuju kamar ketua murid itu. Namun permata hazelnya melirik ke bawah. Melihat buntalan rambut berwarna putih dari seorang anak laki-laki asing yang tidak tahu membaca dan penuh dengan aura kepolosan yang sebaiknya tidak ternodai. Oleh kata-katanya.

"Scorpius," Hermione memandang anak laki-laki di sampingnya dengan senyum manis, "abaikan dia, ya?"

Scorpius tersenyum kecil, heran dan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Karena, dia hanya orang yang tidak penting."

Di atas tangga, Draco mengepalkan tangan. Wajah memerah seperti keiting rebus. Bibirnya terbuka, hendak membalas jawaban si gadis Gryffindor. Ehm, gadis itu memang benar kalau Draco bukan orang yang penting baginya dan anak kecil itu, tapi tetap saja! Granger tak berhak mengatakannya dengan nada seolah-olah Draco hanya sampah masyarakat yang berdiri di keramaian tapi tidak dianggap.

Scorpius mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Tapi, mum," katanya dengan nada bingung, "dia penting bagiku."

Hermione menatapnya.

Draco menatapnya.

Scorpius menatap mereka berdua dengan air muka maklum. Hermione mencelos. Mulutnya tertutup rapat dan tatapan diamnya terasa ganjil. Scorpius mungkin menyadarinya, karenanya ia mendongak.

"Mum?"

Hermione menahan agar raut wajahnya tidak berubah saat mendengar Scorpius memanggilnya seperti itu saat Hermione tahu bahwa...anak itu...dan Malfoy...

"Dia...ah," gadis itu berpikir untuk melepaskan tangannya, "kakakmu?"

Scorpius menggeleng, "bukan."

Hermione semakin tidak mengerti.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Granger."

Sang gadis mendelik.

Draco Malfoy mengerutkan hidungnya tidak suka. "Aku anak tunggal, mana mungkin punya adik. Oh, atau kau mau menuduh kedua orangtuaku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang?"

Pemuda albino itu menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Hermione lantas menggeretakkan giginya. "Penalaranmu terlalu jauh, Malfoy."

"Mum..." Scorpius menarik tangannya, memandangnya dengan sorot mata memelas. Gadis di sampingnya mendadak bungkam. Scorpius...entah kenapa terlihat seperti seorang anak yang tidak mau kedua orangtuanya bertengkar.

Dan Hermione merasa ada gumpalan aneh naik ke tenggorokannya saat memikirkan hal itu.

Tidak menyadari genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat.

Dan Scorpius yang tersenyum hangat saat melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kedua tangan itu,_

 _aku masih bisa mengingat kehangatannya._

 **_bersambung_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tapi, dia penting bagiku."

Draco sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Pernyataan sungguh-sungguh itu tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun kebohongan. Rasanya senang saat mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu tentangnya. Tidak seperti Granger yang mencarinya —yang seolah mengindikasikan bahwa Draco hanya hidup di saat-saat itu saja— hanya saat ketua murid laki-laki diperlukan saja, tapi anak itu...anak laki-laki itu mengakui keberadaannya. _Well_ , paling tidak kedengarannya seperti itu.

Draco ingin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tahan dulu. Benar, ia harus menahannya ketika Granger bebicara seolah-olah kedua orangtuanya punya _affair_ di luar sana, hingga lahirlah Scorpius ke dunia.

"Penalaranmu terlalu jauh."

Baiklah. Ia terlalu cepat meyimpulkan. Bukan hanya Granger, semua orang bahkan bisa salah paham jika melihat penampilan Scorpius yang terlihat seperti seorang Malfoy. Hanya saja matanya...itu bukan warna Malfoy. Draco penasaran.

Kedua matanya terpatri pada anak misterius itu.

Yang ketika Granger berbalik bersamanya, memunggungi Draco dan rasa ingin tahunya,

anak itu menoleh.

Dan membagi senyum yang baru saja ia perlihatkan pada Granger.

Rasanya... senyum yang sama juga terulas di bibirnya sendiri. Tapi, Draco tidak terlalu yakin. Karena, ia pun sebenarnya, jarang memperlihatkan senyum seperti itu pada siapapun,

selain pada ayah dan ibunya, ketika akhirnya bertemu sepulangnya dari Hogwarts.

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBORN**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

" _ **Aku menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri, tapi dia terus memanggilku...'mum'.**_

 _ **Aku...tidak tahu harus berkata apa."**_

 **.**

 **.**

Draco melirik Granger dan anak asing itu dari balik buku yang sembarangan ia ambil dari kamarnya—saat ia buru-buru mengejar mereka ke Ruang Rekreasi. Ia ingin tahu tentang anak yang memanggil Granger 'mum' itu.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu kalau Granger sebenarnya tipe cewek agresif sampai-sampai punya anak di usia muda. Mungkin pergaulannya saat liburan akhir tahun yang lalu-lalu benar-benar liar. Draco saja tidak seliar itu sampai anak bisa lahir—Draco memang pemuda yang liar, liburannya diisi dengan berburu di hutan bersama sang ayah. Tapi, kapan anaknya lahir?

Ia melirik Scorpius yang kini sendirian duduk di sofa.

Menatapnya.

Dan Draco nyaris meloncat ke langit-langit.

"Ada apa, ah," Scorpius ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kedua matanya merendah tidak yakin. Draco menutup bukunya, menaikkan alis. Scorpius diam sejenak.

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu dari...mu?"

Draco sedikit heran dengan cara anak laki-laki itu menyebut dirinya. "Katakan... Scorpius, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan dengan senyum miring di bibirnya. Scorpius tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Tapi, Draco merasa kalau anak itu memperlihatkan dua senyum yang berbeda saat Draco menyebut namanya dan...saat Draco tersenyum miring.

Scorpius...seperti sudah menduga Draco akan tersenyum seperti itu.

Senyumnya lenyap.

Apa... Granger sudah menceritakan dongeng tentang Draco Malfoy pada anak ini?

"Aku ingin," suara Scorpius menyela laju pikirannya. Draco menatapnya. Anak laki-laki di ujung sofa melanjutkan, "memanggilmu 'ayah'. Apa...kau akan mengizinkannya?"

Pasti raut wajah Draco berubah, karena tiba-tiba saja wajah Scorpius memucat.

"'Ayah'?" ulang Draco serius, "dan 'ibu'-mu itu Granger?"

Ah, perasaan panas membara di dada sudah lama tak Draco rasakan. Ia hampir lupa apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai 'penghinaan'. Sorot matanya mungkin berubah mengerikan, karena tiba-tiba saja Scorpius menoleh ke arah kamar ketua murid perempuan dengan penuh pengharapan.

Hening.

"Kau ini _mak comblang_ , eh?" Draco menyeringai mengejek. Ia tak bisa menahannya.

Scorpius menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Apa itu _'mak comblang'_?"

" _Well,"_ Draco memutar bola matanya, "seperti cupid."

Scorpius semakin tidak mengerti. "Cupid?"

"...Lupakan."

Scorpius mengulas senyum heran. "Aku tidak paham," Draco meliriknya, "Dad."

Pasti ekspresinya kembali berubah, karena tiba-tiba saja Scorpius berdiri dari sofa.

"Duduk, bocah."

Scorpius menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, jangan duduk. Tetap di tempatmu. Dengarkan aku," Draco menatapnya masam, "aku bukan ayahmu."

Anak laki-laki yang berdiri ujung sofa lantas menatapnya tidak terima.

"Tapi, Dad tidak bilang 'tidak' pada permintaanku!"

Draco menggeram. Dan sungguh, dia tidak bisa menahan diri saat itu. Nada suaranya sangat tinggi, bahkan Granger mungkin tidak pernah mendengarnya dengan suara seperti itu. Hanya saja... dia tidak rela jika harus disandingkan dengan...muggle.

Ia membentak Scorpius.

"Hentikan! Kau tidak tuli, 'kan! ?" tanyanya retoris, "aku bilang aku bukan ayahmu! !"

Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione yang baru keluar dari pintu kamarnya, melihat eskpresi tanpa senyum di wajah Scorpius. Langkahnya membatu. Dan wajah gadis itu berubah beku.

Hermione mungkin tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan terluka yang nampak pada garis muka anak laki-laki itu.

Draco mungkin merasakan hal yang sama, karena, saat itu, mulutnya lantas terkatup rapat dan jantungnya mendadak merosot ke perut.

Saat melihat ekspresi anak itu.

Perasaan terluka yang begitu jelas.

Yang rasanya, di suatu waktu yang dulu, pernah terlihat di wajahnya sendiri.

"MALFOY! !"

Suara Hermione Granger menggelegar, melebihi bentakan Malfoy sebelumnya. Namun, Draco yang terdiam melihat wajah Scorpius dan Scorpius sendiri yang belum melepas tatapannya dari pemuda itu, tidak berjengit saat mendengarnya.

Hingga gadis itu, dengan kemurkaan yang berkilat di kedua matanya, berdiri di hadapannya dengan tongkat sihir teracung.

"Mundur," desis Hermione, "Malfoy."

"Grang…ger…" Draco hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum matanya kembali terpatri pada sosok Scorpius yang kini meraba pipinya.

"Eh?"

Hermoine meliriknya dari balik bahu. "Scorpius?"

"Ini… 'air mata'?...Mum selalu mengeluarkannya….m-mum selalu menangis." Anak itu berusaha menyekanya, "A—aku tidak boleh menangis. Mum sangat bersedih…maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, mum…"

Hermione lantas bergerak cepat. Ia memutar tumit, berlari ke sisi Scorpius. Gadis itu bahkan berdiri di lututnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh anak itu. Scorpius langsung memeluknya.

"Scorpius, jangan menangis," hibur Hermione lembut, "jangan hiraukan apapun yang dia katakan padamu." Gadis itu mendelik tajam ke arah ketua murid laki-laki yang sontak berjengit kaget.

"Maafkan aku, mum…aku menangis…" Scorpius mulai terisak, "p-padahal, kita bertiga sudah sangat bersedih…maafkan aku…"

Draco tidak bisa berkata-kata, padahal sebenarnya,

permintaan maaf itu sudah berada tepat di ujung lidahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku sangat sedih._

 _Tapi, aku tidak bisa menangis_

 _karena,_

 _ibu sudah menangis._

 _Aku hanya bisa bersedih_

 _seperti ayah._

 _Tapi, aku selalu khawatir,_

 _karena ayah pun_

 _terlihat seperti akan menangis._

 _ **_bersambung_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _biar jalan cerita ini_

 _yang menjawab semua pertanyaan dan dugaan_

 _para pembaca yang terhormat_ —

 ***smile**


	3. Chapter 3

"H—hei, boca—"

Granger meliriknya tajam.

"—Scorpius, tenanglah," bujuk Draco kaku seraya mendekat ke arah anak laki-laki yang masih dipeluk ketua murid perempuan. Draco menelan ludah. "Maafkan aku, kata-kataku kasar sekali, ya? Maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh."

Granger kembali melempar lirikan padanya. 'Hanya itu yang kau bisa, Malfoy?'—itu yang ia tangkap dari tatapannya. Draco menahan geraman. 'Jangan mendesakku, Granger!'—itu yang Hermione tangkap dari lirikan kesalnya.

"Ayolah, Scorpius, aku minta maaf, lho," hiburnya lagi. Tangannya terangkat kaku di atas kepala Scorpius. Perlahan, ia menurunkannya, membelai pelan rambut halus anak laki-laki itu. "K—kau boleh minta apa saja. Kau mau panggil 'ayah' juga boleh. Panggil 'kakek'...atau 'ibu' juga boleh!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. _Seriously_ , Malfoy... otakmu sudah korslet, ya?

" _Really?"_

Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya,

"bisa kupanggil ' _d_ _ad'_?"

Tangan Draco berhenti bergerak.

Tangan Hermione juga berhenti bergerak.

Keduanya untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Ya..." Draco menahan diri untuk tidak merubah gaya tangannya menjadi bentuk cengkeraman, "terserah, Scorpius. Terserah."

Scorpius melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hermione yang membatu seperti patung. Apa katanya tadi? ' _dad_ '? Malfoy? MALFOY! ! ? MALFOY YANG ITUUU! ! ?

Scorpius tersenyum. Jejak-jejak air mata buaya sudah hilang dari pipinya.

Sudut mata Draco mengejang.

"Terima kasih, _d_ _ad_."

Hoo, licik sekali anak ini. Benar-benar anak Granger.

" _Mum_ ," Scorpius menyentuh pipi Hermione, "tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Hermione menelan kalimat pedas yang berisi jawaban negatif. _Honestly_ , dia tidak mau Scorpius menangis karena dirinya. Karenanya, gadis Gryffindor terpintar seangkatan itu mengangguk cepat.

Scorpius tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, _m_ _um."_

Tidak salah lagi, pikir Hermione, pasti adik Malfoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBORN**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

" _ **Aku kenal baik wajah itu….ketika aku seumuran dengannya, selalu ada di depan cermin,**_

 _ **wajah yang sama."**_

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah ' _magnificent drama_ ' yang dilakukan oleh Scorpius, ketua murid laki-laki langsung berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Lukisan ular yang menutup kamarnya mendesis berkali-kali. Hermione menaikkan alis seraya menahan dengusan di tenggorokannya. _Vey mature, Malfoy._

Scorpius melempar senyum kecilnya.

" _Dad,"_ katanya dengan nada menyesal, "pasti marah, ya?"

Gadis di sampingnya sedikit berjengit saat mendengar panggilannya untuk Malfoy. Tangannya mengelus poni anak laki-laki itu, menyisirnya ke samping dengan jari-jarinya. "Sorpius, sudah kubilang, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda, "tak usah pedulikan dia."

Hermione langsung menggenggam tangannya saat anak itu terlihat ingin berbicara lagi. "Daripada itu," katanya lagi, sengaja memalingkan muka ke samping, "kau tidak lapar? Kita bisa makan di sini."

Scorpius menundukkan wajah sembari mengulas senyum sedih.

" _Mum_ ," ucapnya tanpa mengangkat wajah, "apakah _mum_ merasa malu jika orang-orang melihat kita bersama?"

Hermione sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak!" ia berdehem, " sama sekali tidak, Scorpius. Bukan itu, hanya saja..." Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas.

Scorpius menatapnya tenang. "Tidak apa-apa, _mum_. Jangan cemas."

Hermione menatapnya tidak yakin. Scorpius mengulas senyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Di hari libur, banyak siswa yang pergi ke Hogsmeade," jelasnya, "hanya sedikit yang akan melihat kita bersama."

Scorpius tetap tersenyum saat 'ibu' memandangnya dengan sorot mata diamnya yang begitu ganjil. Yang memberikan aura kecurigaan dan kebingungan yang mudah ia rasakan.

"Darimana kau tahu...kalau..." Genggaman gadis itu sedikit mengendur.

" _Mum?"_ Scorpius sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, menunggu gadis itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Akan tetapi, Scorpius lebih tahu bahwa apapun yang akan ditanyakan oleh ibunya—

"...Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

—pertanyaan itu tidak akan sampai ke baris akhir.

"Maaf," Hermione berkata lagi, "maaf, ya."

Scorpius meremas pelan tangannya sambil tersenyum tenang. "Apa yang harus dimaafkan, _mum_?"

Gadis di depannya hanya diam.

Entah kenapa, Hermione merasa bahwa air muka yang begitu tenang tanpa riak itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan perasaan Scorpius yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa kalau ucapan ucapan Scorpius masih berlanjut. Scorpius seolah menyimpan banyak kata-kata dan menutup mulutnya agar tidak membicarakannya. Hermione punya pertanyaan yang sangat banyak untuknya, namun,

entah kenapa,

Hermione tidak bisa mengucakan sepatah katapun saat melihat rangkaian ekspresi,

yang memaksanya untuk menelan kembali seluruh pertanyaan itu.

"Aku akan memanggil _dad_ untuk makan bersama kita."

Perhatian Hermione langsung tertuju padanya.

" _Mum?_ " tanya Scorpius heran saat tangan gadis berambut coklat itu menahannya di tempat.

"Ini...bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengajaknya."

Sudut bibir Scorpius berkedut. "Tidak apa-apa, _mum_. _Dad_ akan mendengarkan permintaanku."

"Ah...baiklah."

Hermione melepaskan tangannya, tapi Scorpius kembali menggapainya, menarik Hermione bersamanya saat ia melangkah menuju kamar ketua murid laki-laki. Ah, benar juga... Scorpius tidak bisa turun ataupun naik tangga.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Aku ingat, Scorpius," katanya pelan, "kau bilang, kau tidak bisa menangis."

Scorpius menatapnya.

"Tapi, kau menangis tadi."

Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu menoleh ke arah tangga, mengajak Hermione untuk menuntunnya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. _Dad_ tak mudah dibujuk." Ia tersenyum dari balik bahunya, "kalau tidak seperti itu, _dad_ tidak akan mendengarkan permintaanku."

Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli.

"Lagipula," lanjut Scorpius, "aku tahu apa yang _dad_ katakan itu tidak benar."

Hermione menaikkan alis. "Memangnya dia bilang apa?"

Scorpius hanya melempar senyum menyesal, tapi tidak bicara apapun. Hermione mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. Ia ingin kembali bertanya, namun Scorpius sudah mengalihkan matanya, menatap lukisan ular di depannya.

Ah, mereka sudah sampai.

" _Dad_?"

Tak ada jawaban.

" _Dad_ , ini aku."

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya saat laki-laki yang dipanggil tidak juga memberikan respon. _Very mature_ , Malfoy.

" _Liberta_."

Sang ular mendesis dan lukisan pun bergerak dari tempatnya. Hermione tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia terkejut dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Scorpius. Dan...darimana juga dia tahu kata kunci kamar Malfoy! ?

" _Dad_?"

Draco Malfoy nyaris mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya ketika tiba-tiba saja, suara anak kecil terdengar di dalam kamarnya. Dan tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Scorpius yang ia temukan berdiri di sampingnya.

Granger lebih sadar diri untuk tidak menyelonong masuk ke kemarnya. Gadis itu memilih berkacak pinggang di depan pintu dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata tidak sabar.

"Kami memanggilmu dari tadi, dan ini yang sedang kau lakukan?" ujar gadis berambut coklat itu tidak percaya, "bercermin seperti orang narsis! ?"

Draco mendecakkan lidah. "Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini! ?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Iris kelabunya memandang ketua murid perempuan penuh kecurigaan, menduga bahwa gadis itu sudah mencuri dengar kata kunci lukisan kamarnya. Hermione balas menatapnya tidak suka.

"Aku yang membuka lukisan itu, _dad_ ," jawab Scorpius sambil menggenggam tangan Draco. Pemuda berambut perak itu diam menatapnya. Tak terlihat garis amarah ataupun kekesalan di wajahnya. Dan Hermione mulai bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

"Aku dan _mum_ ingin mengajak _dad_ sarapan bersama," terangnya dengan senyum penuh harap. Kedua alis Draco terangkat naik, memahami maksud anak itu.

"Baiklah, ayo," ajak Draco tanpa banyak bertanya. Hermione menaikkan alis. "Di aula besar, 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu saat melewati gadis itu.

Hermione menahan nafas, "Aula besar! ? Malfoy, di sana banyak murid lain yang akan—"

"—Oh, Granger, _shut up_." Hermione merapatkan bibir. Draco bahkan tidak menatapnya saat pemuda itu _("Apa katamu? tidak bisa turun tangga? Ck, sini."_ ) mengangkat Scorpius di kedua lengannya ketika menuruni anak tangga. "Ini hari libur, hanya sedikit yang mau tinggal di kastil di hari yang," iris kelabu bergulir ke arah gadis itu, "santai ini."

Tatapan Hermione mendadak berubah skeptis. _Seriously_ , _Malfoy_ , rutuknya dalam hati, _yakin kalau Scorpius bukan adikmu?_

" _Mum_?"

Hermione menghela nafas.

"Iya, iya."

Scorpius sangat pemaksa, walaupun tidak kentara dengan caranya yang begitu halus. Hermione dan Draco mau tak mau merasa harus mengabulkan semua keinginannya.

Termasuk digandeng dari dua sisi oleh ayah dan ibunya. Scorpius terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

Sementara itu, dua ketua murid di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam hati. Mengharapkan siapapun tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan mengaku bahwa mereka adalah kerabat Scorpius, dan ingin anak itu dipulangkan secepatnya ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Ah, lihat itu! Malfoy dan Granger...punya anak! ?"

"Anak! ? Serius! ! ? Ayo, cepat sebar ke yang lain!"

"Kira-kira umurnya...6 atau 7, atau lebih muda dari itu? Terserah. Sudah kuduga, mereka memang menyembunyikan sesuatu di menara ketua murid."

"Tak bisa dipercaya! Ini fantastis! Beritanya bakal bombastis!"

"Ck, ribut sekali. Memangnya hanya mereka yang punya anak? Ibuku juga punya, tahu."

Lagi-lagi, kedua orang itu kembali menghela nafas. Mencoba sebisa mungkin mengabaikan komentar-komentar berlebihan serta lirikan-lirikan tak mengenakkan yang datang dari para siswa di koridor. Walaupun demikian, dua ketua murid itu tak mampu menahan diri untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh peringatan pada semua calon korban detensi dan potongan poin yang berdiri sepanjang koridor menuju Aula Besar. Hanya Scorpius yang rupanya memancarkan aura bersahabat di tengah-tengah aura gelap yang mengapitnya.

Hermione mengutuk Malfoy dan sifat _over-confident_ yang mengalir di darahnya. Siapa tadi yang bilang kalau hanya sedikit murid yang mau tinggal di kasti di hari libur? _Well_ , di luar ada badai salju. Siapa juga yang mau keluar biarpun diberi hari libur?

"Aku," Scorpius memecah keheningan saat mereka sudah melewati pintu Aula Besar, "ingin berjalan-jalan di luar. Bersama-sama."

Hermione mengikuti arah pandangnya, melihat jendela kaca tinggi yang nyaris tertutupi salju. "Di luar ada badai, Scorpius."

Draco Malfoy meliriknya dengan senyum meremehkan, "takut badai, hm, Granger?'

Hermione tidak memedulikannya. Scorpius mendongak menatap gadis itu.

"jangan cemas _, mum_ , karena," katanya, "badai pun pasti akan berlalu."

Draco tersenyum miring. "Kalimatmu bagus."

* * *

" _Percayalah bahwa semua badai pasti akan berlalu. Tegarlah, anakku._

 _Kuatkan hatimu_."

* * *

Scorpius hanya tersenyum. Pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Iris hazelnya lurus ke depan, sementara Hermione Granger hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Karena, sejujurnya, ia merasa pernyataan itu seperti hendak dikatakan Scorpius untuk suatu waktu yang lain, di suatu tempat yang bukan di sini. Bukan di Aula Besar. Bukan di Hogwarts. Entah dimana.

Hermione memandangnya lama.

 _Entah dimana._

 _Entah kapan._

 **xxx**

Dua ketua murid di sana menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat populasi di Aula Besar tidak terlalu banyak hingga harus membuat mereka khawatir terhadap penuaan dini. Sayangnya, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak sedang mendukung mereka dari kejauhan.

Masih ada dua orang lagi, sarapan sambil bercakap-cakap di meja Gryffindor. Yang langsung menjatuhkan setengah muffin yang mereka lahap.

Saat melihat sahabat perempuan satu-satunya berjalan bersisian dengan _cecurut-si-ferret-busuk-pweh!—_ dikutip langsung dari Ron Weasley.

Hermione Granger menghela nafas saat kedua matanya menangkap tatapan Harry dan Ron dari arah meja Gryffindor. Siapa yang bisa menyangka dua orang itu bisa berada di Aula Besar saat jam sarapan seharusnya sudah selesai.

Harry menatapnya suram sembari melipat tangan di dada.

Ron berwajah sebal dengan mata memicing, menonton 'drama keluarga bahagia' di meja Slytherin.

Gesture dua orang itu nyaris bersamaan, ibu jari menunjuk ke pintu aula. Hermione lantas memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir, oh, _God_! ! ?

Gadis itu mengelus puncak kepala Scorpius yang langsung mengalihkan wajah dari jendela untuk menatapnya. "Aku tinggal sebentar, ya?"

Scorpius menatapnya sejenak, kemudian ia menggerakan kepalanya, melihat sesuatu dari ujung matanya. Hermione kembali menekuk alis, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Scorpius yang seolah-olah..…oh…

"Kami akan tunggu," balas Scorpius dengan senyum…paham?

Hermione langsung menoleh ke samping sebelum anak itu bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Tidak mungkin, 'kan? Dia tahu Harry— _well_ , Harry terkenal, tapi Ron?—Ron sebenarnya bukan tipe popular yang gampang diingat orang. Aneh. Pertentangan batin mungkin sudah mengambil seluruh perhatiannya hingga ia tidak menyadari badannya bangkit dan meninggalkan Scorpius. Yang sebenarnya saat itu mengharapkan gadis itu untuk menatapnya, karena itulah yang orang-orang lakukan sebelum meninggalkan percakapan.

Malfoy tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di belakang punggungnya. Ketua murid laki-laki itu sibuk menggunakan wewenangnya untuk mendapatkan hidangan sarapan dari beberapa Peri Rumah yang memang ditugaskan untuk melayani para Ketua Murid—demi terjaganya kesehatan mental dan jasmani orang-orang ini.

Draco tidak melihat seperti apa wajah Scorpius saat itu. Bagaimana sorot matanya saat menatap sosok Hermione Granger yang pergi menjauh. Bagaimana garis keningnya saat itu. Atau bibir yang terbentuk dalam garis lurus. Draco sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Karena, ketika ia memutar tumit dan mengangkat wajahnya, di sana sudah ada Scorpius

dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Mana Granger?"

" _Mum_?"

Draco tertegun sebentar. Rasa tidak nyaman mengembang seperti kembang api di hatinya. "Ah, ya...ibumu..." Apa tadi... Scorpius ' _mengingatkannya'_?

Scorpius tersenyum lagi. "Di luar, _dad_ , bersama teman-temannya."

Draco memandangnya lama.

Anak laki-laki di depannya menelengkan wajah, balas memandangnya dengan keluguan yang menunjukkan umur aslinya. Anak itu menunggunya untuk berbicara, tapi Draco sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan memang, dia tidak punya niatan untuk berbicara apapun.

Tanpa sadar, jari-jarinya sudah menyentuh pipi anak itu.

"Kau…"

Scorpius menatapnya diam. Kemudian, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di tangan 'ayah'-nya.

' _...anak yang aneh.'_

Kedua alis Draco bertaut semakin dalam. Kebingungan nampak jelas di wajahnya sementara ia terlihat tengah berpikir keras, berusaha memecahkan misteri tentang anak asing yang meminta sesuatu yang tidak biasa padanya.

Scorpius membuka mata ketika hidangan tiba-tiba muncul dan tersaji di meja yang membatasi dirinya dan sang ayah. Draco menarik kembali tangannya dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aku akan mencari Gra—" Scorpius menatapnya, "— _ibumu_."

Draco berdehem. "Kau boleh makan duluan, Scorpius."

"Baik, _dad_." Scorpius mengangguk, memandang punggung pemuda itu hingga ia menghilang dari balik pintu. Anak berambut perak itu mulai mengisi piringnya, dengan sengaja menaburkan remah-remah roti di permukaannya. Kemudian, ia sedikit melengkungkan badan ke belakang seraya menyapu lantai dengan pandangannya.

"Ah, pus," Scorpius mengangkat piringnya, "ini untukmu."

Mrs. Norris yang terpisah dari tuannya menatapnya waspada dengan cakar yang keluar dari jari-jarinya. Kucing itu mendesis, memperingatkan agar anak itu menjaga sikap saat Scorpius menaruh benda asing di lantai.

 _Oh, well,_ Mrs. Norris kenal bau lezat ini, _food._

Keempat kakinya berjalan mendekat. Penuh kehati-hatian selagi kedua mata besarnya mengawasi gerak-gerik manusia pendek yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Scorpius hanya melemparkan senyum kecil, yang menyembunyikan kesan misterius dibalik ketenangannya yang aneh.

Mrs. Norris terus menatapnya awas.

Scorpius memalingkan wajah. Dan memandang tumpahan salju di luar sana.

"Rasa bersalah itu," gumamnya dengan nada kosong,

Kelopak matanya merendah, menyembunyikan tatapan sendu di balik bulu-bulu matanya yang lebat,

"sangat mengerikan, ya?"

* * *

" _Mungkin selamanya,_

 _sampai selamanya_

 _perasaan ini akan terus menghantuiku."_

* * *

 **xxx**

"Dia bukan anakku!" desis Hermione kesal, menatap tajam Ron saat sahabatnya itu berniat mengomentari hal itu. Harry mengalihkan mata saat Hermione melemparkan tatapan tajam itu padanya. Pemuda berkacamata itu menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung garis-garis alami di telapak tangannya. _Ah, sudah hitungan ke_ _berapa tadi? Anak satu, anak dua—_

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hermione menatap Ron datar.

"Bantu aku berpikir."

"Jangan cemas," Harry menimpali, "Ron dan aku akan minta bantuan ke McGonnagal. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu."

"Oh, _well_ ," Hermione menghela nafas, "sebaiknya begitu."

"Kami juga akan cari tahu ke siswa lainnya," tambah Ron. Harry mengangguk setuju.

"Kami akan menemuimu kalau sudah dapat informasi."

Hermione terharu. Tangannya lantas membentang dan memberikan pelukan bersama. "Aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti kalian."

"Ck," Ron menyeringai, "baru tahu saja kalau aku memang keren," ujarnya tidak nyambung yang dengan senang hati diabaikan oleh dua sahabatnya. Akhir-akhir ini si rambut merah itu memang jadi narsis semenjak kemenangan Gryffindor 3 hari yang lalu di lapangan Quidditch. Hampir segala macam komentar ia jawab dengan mengumbarkan kekerenannya—yang awalnya lucu, tapi makin lama jadi menyebalkan.

"Ok, _see you_ _later_ , 'Mione!"

" _See you."_

"C—U!"

"Malfoy!" Hermione melotot, "jangan mengagetkanku!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Anakmu menunggu di dalam."

Sontak wajah gadis itu berubah merah, "dia bukan anakku!" desisnya pelan, sesekali melirik jika saja Scorpius memutuskan untuk mengintip dari arah pintu. Dan...tak akan menyenangkan jika anak itu mendengar pernyataan Hermione barusan.

Draco Malfoy menaikkan alis, tidak yakin dengan pernyataan gadis itu. Hermione nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

"Memangnya kapan aku punya waktu untuk mengandung, apalagi melahirkan anak!" jelasnya, "demi Tuhan! Lihat umurnya! Kau kira aku bisa hamil di umur 13 atau 12! ?"

Ketua murid laki-laki mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. Ia diam sejenak sementara ketua murid perempuan berusaha mengatur nafasnya menjadi normal.

"Dia juga bukan anakku," katanya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Granger, namun Hermione merasa bahwa pemuda itu hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Wajah laki-laki itu mengindikasikan bahwa ia punya masalah dengan hal itu.

Hermione mengabaikannya, tidak mau menyulut pertengkaran kalau ia menyebut bahwa Scorpius itu pasti adiknya. Malfoy mengikutinya dari belakang saat gadis itu berjalan masuk ke Aula Besar.

Draco merasa _de javu_.

Karena, ketika ia dan Granger membuka dua daun pintu bersisian di saat yang bersamaan,

ketika pandangan mereka tertuju ke arah meja Slytherin,

di sana sudah ada Scorpius dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang, _dad, mum_."

Suaranya bergaung di aula yang kosong. Menggema dengan nada yang dua remaja itu bisa pastikan sebagai kasih sayang. Dan mereka bagai terpaku di lantai batu, tak mampu bergerak.

Jawaban refleks keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Aku...ah—"

Dua pasang permata beda warna saling melirik,

mereka meneguk ludah.

"K-kami pulang."

Scorpius terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya menatap dua orang yang pipinya merona dan saling membuang tatapan seolah baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.

Ia tidak menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _aku ingin disambut_

 _dengan kebahagiaan_

 _dan kasih sayang yang sama_

 _seperti waktu itu_ _._

 **xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Honestly_ , aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan pakaian setipis itu di musim dingin," ujar Hermione seraya memakaikan mantel hangat Malfoy yang baru saja diberi mantra pengecil.

"Tidak _, mum_ , ini tidak tipis."

Hermione menatapnya tidak setuju. "Di luar dingin sekali, Scorpius," ia menambahkan, "di salam kastil kau memang tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi kau belum merasakan suhu yang akan menyambutmu di luar sana."

Draco yang telah berpakaian lengkap melewati mereka.

Pluk!

Scorpius mendongak, kedua tangannya spontan menggapai benda yang ditaruh sang ayah di kepalanya. Hermione meliriknya sekilas, sebelum menatap datar Malfoy yang pura-pura sibuk memembersikan debu dari jas hitamnya.

"Kau bisa memakaikannya dengan lebih baik, Malfoy," komentar gadis itu seraya mengambil topi bulu dari kepala Scorpius dan mendaraskan mantra pengecil pada benda itu.

"Nah, lihat," ucap Hermione dengan nada memuji, "sekarang kau tampan sekali."

Scorpius tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti _dad_?"

Ah.

Tatapan Granger dan Malfoy bertemu. Dan, sungguh, Hermione bersumpah bahwa pemuda itu baru saja menaikkan alis padanya, jelas-jelas menantang gadis itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius. Hermione memilih untuk tersenyum rapat dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Tentu saja, _dear_."

Draco nyaris tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Hermione meliriknya tajam. "Bahkan lebih."

Ketua murid laki-laki kembali mengangkat alis.

"Lebih?"

"Ah, ya," Hermione pura-pura memasang gestur berpikir sebelum tersenyum ceria, "kau lebih natural dari Malfoy!"

"Dari _dad_?"

Hermione terdiam. "Y—ya, lebih dari...ayahmu," jawabnya tidak nyaman. Akan tetapi, Scorpius hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya saat ia tersenyum, pura-pura tidak melihat lirikan gelisah yang dua orang dewasa di ruangan itu saling lempar ke satu sama lain.

Anak yang aneh.

Hermione tidak mau berpikiran buruk tentang anak yang tidak tahu membaca di depannya ini, tapi entah kenapa ia punya preasaan yang tidak terdefinisikan terhadap segala sesuatu yang Scorpius lakukan terhadap dirinya dan Malfoy. Entah kenapa, rasanya... Scorpius sudah ' _menjegal'_ mereka berdua untuk menuruti semua keinginannya. Menjebak mereka untuk menyinggung masalah yang sensitif baginya, lalu menggunakan rasa bersalah untuk menjegal.

Hermione tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui pemikiran itu. Namun, tentu saja, Scorpius masih kecil. Mana mungkin anak sekecil dia bisa melakukan hal yang...tidak menyenangkan ini. Dengan sengaja.

Ah.

 _Rasa bersalah_ , Hermione membatin, _benar-benar mengerikan_.

"Ah, lihat!" Draco berseru saat ia menyibak tirai di jendela. Hermione dan Scorpius menoleh ke arahnya. Laki-laki berambut perak itu menyeringai. "Badai sudah berakhir."

"B—baguslah." Hermione mengangguk ragu, tidak yakin bahwa dirinya setuju dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Coba pikir, siapa yang senang dilihat berduaan dengan Malfoy di luar? _Well,_ ada Scorpius, sih. Dan itu yang akan menambah buruk keadaan. Hermione langsung memijit-mijit pelipisnya, mencoba menghalau stress yang akan ia tanggung di luar sana.

Scorpius tersenyum cerah.

"Hari yang indah. Waktu itu juga adalah hari yang indah,"

ia mengulum senyum nostalgia, "saat _mum_ melahirkanku—"

Hermione dan Draco menatapnya.

"—di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini."

Dan dua ketua murid itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan berwajah seperti orang bodoh.

Ah, tadi maksudnya itu... Scorpius minta ulang tahunnya dirayakan atau apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBORN**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy menghela nafas saat menyandarkan punggungnya ke badan kursi taman yang saat itu sudah dipenuhi salju. Ia mendongak menatap langit kelabu dan jutaan butiran salju yang turun perlahan dari langit.

" _Seperti sayap malaikat."_

Ia ingat Scorpius menyebutnya seperti itu. Granger berdehem dan mengangguk setuju. Draco hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia merasakan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan lain di dalam sarung tangan kulitnya yang mahal. Salju begitu banyak bertumpahan dari langit, menghujani mereka bertiga dan memberi warna di topi bulunya. Lalu, Scorpius menarik-narik tangannya, memaksa Draco untuk memerhatikannya.

" _Ada apa?_ "

" _Mendekatlah, dad."_

Draco membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajah dengan anak laki-laki itu. Granger tidak melihatnya—gadis itu sibuk mengedarkan pandangan terhadap berbagai macam ancaman yang bisa saja menghancurkan nama baiknya—dan beruntungnya, hal ini akan berdampak baik pada Draco juga. Scorpius sedikit berjinjit di depannya. Tangannya terlepas dari genggaman pemuda yang ia panggil ayah. Ia mengangkatnya. Dan menyapu kristal-kristal salju yang hinggap di topi berwarna hitam itu.

Draco meliriknya.

Scorpius membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

" _Kau tahu, Scorpius_?" tanya Hermione Granger retoris dengan senyum geli, " _kita hanya perlu merapalkan mantra dan kau tidak akan repot dengan salju di kepalamu_."

Puk, puk.

Ketua murid perempuan itu turut serta membersihkan—lebih tepatnya, menepuk-nepuk—salju dari topi Draco. Murid Slytherin yang terpaksa berjongkok di depan Scorpius itu lantas merapatkan bibir dan menahan ekspresi tidak senang terukir di wajahnya. Sekali-kali ketika Scorpius tidak melihat, sepasang permata kelabu pemuda itu langsung mendelik ke arah sang gadis—yang tentu saja, _seriously_ , siapa yang akan melewatkan moment ketika akhirnya kau melihat pangeran Slytherin-yang-oh-aku-sangat-angkuh-sekali berlutut ( _ehem_ , berjongkok) di kakimu? Bukan Hermione tentunya. Terlebih Malfoy tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam di depan mata Scorpius.

" _Mum juga_."

Suara Scorpius kembali terdengar. Hermione menolehkan wajah saat Scorpius menariknya mendekat. Anak berambut putih itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

" _Ah_." Hermione tidak banyak bicara saat ia ikut berjongkok di depan Scorpius, merasakan jari-jari kecil bergerak lembut di rambutnya. Lalu, kedua tangan itu turun ke wajahnya, menangkap kedua pipinya dalam kehangatan sarung tangan kulit—milik Malfoy yang dikecilkan. Scorpius memberikan tatapan yang sama seperti saat ia melihat 'ayah'-nya.

" _Salju berjatuhan seperti sayap malaikat."_

Scorpius mengulang kembali ucapannya.

Hermione seketika membisu. Saat Scorpius kembali berbicara seperti itu, dengan sorot mata yang sama nostalgianya seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, Hermione merasa bahwa anak itu akan kembali berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Dan memang benar.

Scorpius kembali berkata-kata tentang apa yang tidak ia pahami.

" _Malaikat yang membawa satu jiwa bersamanya. Tapi, mum—"_

Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher gadis itu, dan menumpukan dagu di pundaknya.

Hermione masih diam tak bergerak.

"— _jiwa itu selalu bahagia_." Scorpius berkata lagi seraya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan alis mengernyit dalam. " _Apakah hal itu_... _tidak cukup bagimu?_ "

" _Scor..."_ Hermione tahu bagaimana suaranya terdengar saat itu. Begitu kaku dan bergetar, penuh dengan ketidakpahaman yang begitu jelas. Ia tidak bisa mengatur nada suaranya dan perasaannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang seolah mati rasa di sisi tubuhnya.

Scorpius pasti sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh. Atau mungkin sebenarnya orang itulah yang mulai bisa menangkap sedikit demi sedikit maksud yang tersembunyi di balik kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin karena itulah, Draco Malfoy yang kini berdiri di samping mereka, selama itu, menatap sosok Scorpius dengan sorot mata tidak yakin...dan curiga.

Draco tidak bisa menahannya. Scorpius memancing rasa ingin tahu dan dugaan yang tidak bisa ia hindari tentang anak yang nyaris seluruh penampilan menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang Malfoy—warna matanya tidak dihitung. Banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di dalam pikirannya. Dan Draco yakin, sangat yakin bahwa ketua murid perempuan juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tidak bisa diteruskan lagi. Hal ini harus dihentikan. Namun, mulut mereka seolah terkunci, tak berani melontarkan perkataan itu pada Scorpius. Yang saat itu ketika melepaskan pelukannya, mengulas senyum sayang pada gadis yang hanya bisa tertegun lama melihatnya.

Draco memalingkan wajah.

Entah kenapa, Scorpius membuat pikirannya kacau. Karenanya, Draco memutar tumit, meninggalkan dua orang itu untuk membersihkan dan menenangkan pikirannya. Ia ingin memikirkan semuanya dengan baik.

Dan di sinilah dia, duduk memandang langit sembari berpikir. Tentang wajah yang sama. Tentang dirinya sendiri. Dan Scorpius.

* * *

" _Father,_

 _apakah kami berdua_

 _akan terus seperti ini?"_

* * *

 **xxx**

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Score..." Kedua mata gadis itu menyipit saat ia tersenyum, "Ah, namamu terlalu panjang. 'Score'. Bisa kupanggil begitu?"

Scorpius menatapnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang _mum_ inginkan."

"Score," mulai Hermione. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengingatkan anak itu tentang identitas mereka yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Hermione semakin lama semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan 'rumah-rumahan' yang kelewat serius seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, ia menatap dalam sepasang permata hazel yang balik menatapnya polos.

 _Berjuanglah, Hermione!_

"Aku tahu ini sulit untuk diterima, tapi, Scorpius, aku bukan ibumu. Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal...seperti itu padaku."

Scorpius menelengkan kepala dengan senyum heran.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang _mum_ bicarakan."

"Score, begini... maksudku, kau tahu...um..uh..."

Hermione kehabisan kata-kata. Entah bagaimana ia harus mengeluarkan segala bentuk protes dan ketidaksenangannya terhadap tindakan Scorpius yang tidak masuk akal. Dan kelewatan baginya. Tanpa harus melukai perasaan anak itu.

" _Mum_ sebaiknya tidak memaksakan diri," usul Scorpius dengan air muka khawatir yang nyaris tidak kentara di wajahnya.

Hermione susah payah menelan gumpalan aneh yang kini berkumpul dan menyumbat tenggorokannya. Sangat tidak adil. Ini sangat tidak adil. Bagaimana mungkin Hermione berani menegur jika Scorpius memasang wajah polos anak kecil seperti itu di depannya?

Scorpius yang aneh. Anak yang berbicara dengan bahasa sopan yang malah terdengar seperti seorang pria dewasa. Pribadi yang tenang dan emosi samar yang tidak mudah dipecahkan. Penampilan yang mengingatkannya pada Draco Malfoy. Dan mata hazel yang terlihat tidak pas jika memikirkan bahwa dia benar-benar seorang Malfoy.

Nafas gadis itu mendadak tercekat saat ekspresi Scorpius berubah.

Anak itu memandangnya dengan kesedihan tertahan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _mum_ ," katanya, "aku akan sangat sedih jika sesuatu terjadi pada _mum_."

"A-apa? Oh, tentu saja," jawab Hermione cepat, "aku, ehem, _mum_ tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya juga."

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang _mum_ inginkan."

"Janji?"

Scorpius memandang jari kelingking Hermione dengan bingung. Raut wajah si gadis Gryffindor lantas melunak, menggambarkan senyum penuh pengertian di bibirnya.

"Kaitkan jari kelingkingmu ke jariku, Score. Nah, seperti ini!"

Scorpius terlihat senang.

"Janji?" ulang Hermione.

Kedutan di tiap ujung bibir anak laki-laki di depannya tertarik dalam.

"Janji."

Hermione ikut tersenyum lebar seraya menyembunyikan satu tangan di punggungnya. Scorpius tidak tahu apa arti di balik 'menyilang jari' yang dilakukan oleh sang 'ibu'. Sama halnya seperti Hermione Granger yang tidak tahu bahwa

Scorpius sama sekali tidak tahu sampai batas mana seseorang dapat disebut sebagai tengah 'memaksakan diri'.

Waktu itu Scorpius sangat senang. Kedua matanya yang kadang dipenuhi oleh kemuraman nostalgia kini bersinar dengan kebahagian. Ia tak melepas matanya dari jari kelingking yang saling bertautan. Hermione menjadi sangat tidak tega. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah dengan ucapan kasarnya.

Dan sekarang ia hendak merogoh beberapa keping galeon untuk membayar semua itu. Um, bukan berarti dia hendak membayar Scorpius dengan kepingan emas bergambar itu. Lagipula, rencananya dan Malfoy sudah berubah sejak Scorpius memberitahu mereka tentang hari ulang tahunnya.

 _Well, yes._

Mereka berniat membeli kado tanpa sepengetahuan Scorpius.

" _Well_ , Score," ucap Hermione, " _mum_ punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Kau bisa menunggu bersama _dad_...di sana." Sudut mata gadis itu mengejang sepersekian detik. Malfooooyy... seenaknya bersantai di saat seperti iniiiii! !

"Aku mengerti. Kami akan menunggumu, _mum_." Scorpius mendekat dan mencium pipinya. Hermione mematung sesaat sebelum memaksakan senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu," ia berdiri, "aku pergi dulu, Score."

Hermione sekilas melihat sorot mata Scorpius berubah sedih. Karena itulah, ia kembali membalik badan ke arahnya dan menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala anak itu sembari mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Di detik saat ia membelai kepalanya dan berkata demikian, kedua permata hazel anak itu melebar penuh keterkejutan. Seolah-olah ia tidak mengira Hermione akan melakukan hal itu. Kemudian, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Akan kami tunggu."

Rasanya menyenangkan saat melihat anak itu bersinar dalam kebahagiaan.

* * *

 _Aku ingin mum terus melihatku,_

 _karena aku takut jika suatu saat nanti_

 _mum tidak bisa mengingatku._

* * *

 **xxx**

Scorpius terus memandangnya tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hujan salju belum berhenti semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Butiran-butiran yang jatuh saling tindih-menindih dan menumpuk seperti selimut di kedua kakinya serta topi bulu yang nyaris merupakan duplikat dari topi yang dikenakan ayahnya. Kedua kelopak matanya merendah dengan senyum kecil kosong di bibirnya.

Ia tidak bisa menangis.

Ia hanya bisa bersedih.

Namun, kesedihan itu tak ingin ia sebarkan seperti debu di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia ingin kebahagiaan datang seperti ombak di hari yang penuh salju ini. Di hari yang indah seperti saat _mum_ melahirkannya ke dunia. Seperti saat _dad_ mendekapnya erat di dadanya.

Hari itu hampir sama seperti hari yang pucat ini. Banyak salju yang tumpah dari langit. Menyelimuti seluruh halaman dan taman dengan warna putih yang menghiasi kelahirannya. Scorpius sangat senang saat melihat kembali keindahan di hari itu. Akan tetapi, ayah dan ibunya tampaknya tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan.

Kebahagiaan di hari ketika ia berputar-putar di bawah kristal-kristal salju yang turun bersama angin musim dingin.

Kesedihan yang terasa bagai selimut kegelapan yang begitu tebal dan menyesakkan. Di balik pintu manor itu semua sudut-sudut dinding dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit yang menghitam seperti jelaga.

Kalau memikirkannya kembali, waktu itu, Scorpius hanya bisa memandang dari jauh dengan kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua permata hazelnya.

Scorpius juga ingin menangis.

Namun, kesedihan ibunya sangat menyakitkan. Scorpius tidak berani menambah kesedihan itu menjadi lebih parah dan lebih dalam. Dan saat itulah ia melihat ayahnya.

Melangkah tegak dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Menjaga semua emosi di balik pagar tinggi dan tebal.

Akan tetapi, Scorpius lebih tahu bahwa pagar itu tidak sekokoh yang terlihat. Oleh karenanya, Scorpius mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk melangkah dari tumpukan salju yang membekukan kedua kakinya—walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Ayahnya tidak tahu apa yang Scorpius lakukan.

Draco, kedua mata lelaki itu hanya terpaku pada langit kelabu sementara pikirannya telah lari entah kemana. Di sekitarnya suara-suara ranting kering terdengar seperti masa lalu ketika dirinya berjalan sendirian di jajaran pepohonan pinus di musim dingin. Scorpius... apa yang menyebabkan Draco berpikir bahwa anak itu mirip dengannya?

Mungkin ekspresi terluka yang terlihat di wajahnya.

Draco merasa pernah melihatnya di wajahnya sendiri, ketika ia tanpa sengaja melewati cermin di koridor di manornya yang sepi—yang seolah tidak dihuni oleh sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak. Scorpius menyimpan banyak misteri. Draco yakin bahwa Granger juga akan menyetujui apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun, ia tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana gadis itu akan mengartikan seluruh perlakuan Scorpius pada mereka berdua. Pemuda itu punya dugaan sendiri. Apakah Granger juga punya dugaan yang sama? Draco tidak tahu.

Perilaku Hermione Granger masih menunjukkan kebingungan.

" _Dad."_

Draco lantas melirik ke bawah. Scorpius berdiri di dekat lututnya, menatapnya dengan senyum kecil penuh tanya. Entah kenapa Draco tahu senyum macam apa itu. Apa yang senyum itu indikasikan. _Gentlemen_ biasanya menggunakan senyum itu untuk memberi pilihan, bukan untuk mendesak. Dan Scorpius menggunakan senyum itu untuk bertanya secara tidak langsung padanya.

"Kemana ibumu?"

"Pergi sebentar, katanya _mum_ akan kembali secepatnya."

 _Ah, Granger sudah mulai bergerak,_ pikir Draco seraya menyentuh benda di kantung jasnya. Mungkin, selagi kini hanya ada mereka berdua, ia bisa memberikan kadonya lebih dulu daripada ketua murid perempuan itu.

"Apa ini, _dad_?"

Perasaan ganjil akan tingkah laku Scorpius mungkin benar-benar membuat sikapnya memburuk. Draco tidak bisa membalas senyum polos anak itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa Scorpius sudah tahu apa maksud dari arloji emas yang ia taruh di tangan anak laki-laki itu. Namun, sikap Scorpius yang pura-pura tidak tahu itu sangat mengganggunya. Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memalingkan wajah dan berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Itu kado ulang tahunmu."

Keheningan yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Scorpius tidak tersenyum. Kedua matanya lurus memandang sisi wajah ayahnya. Namun, Draco Malfoy saat itu seolah tidak memedulikan apapun. Scorpius menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ini terlihat seperti barang yang berharga."

Memang sangat berharga.

Arloji emas murni dengan emblem M besar, yang ditulis dengan _font_ melingkar yang diukir sedemikian rupa, tampaknya bukan jenis barang yang bisa diberikan sembarangan pada orang yang tidak sesuai.

Scorpius bisa menyadarinya hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Draco tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Apa," Scorpius mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, " _dad_ marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Scorpius."

"Jika memang seperti itu, apa _dad_ tetap tidak akan melihatku?"

Draco diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas. Kedua matanya terpejam dan ia masih belum menolehkan wajah ke arah Scorpius.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"... Kau membingungkan, Scorpius."

Scorpius tersenyum sedih. "Apakah itu adalah hal yang tidak baik?"

"...Aku tidak tahu."

"Apakah hal itu menyusahkanmu, _dad?_ "

Draco merendahkan kelopak matanya. "... sejujurnya, ya."

" _Dad_ tidak perlu ragu mengatakannya. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku yang sudah mendesak _mum_ dan _dad_. Maafkan aku."

Draco langsung menatapnya.

Scorpius hanya bisa tersenyum menyesal.

"Maafkan aku. _Dad,_ sebenarnya aku pun," ia berkata, "sedang dalam keadaan terjepit."

"Scor..pi..us?"

Melihat raut wajah Scorpius saat itu membuat Draco mengutuk kecerobohannya. Scorpius sepertinya menyadari rasa bersalah yang bercampur ke dalam ekspresi terkejut ayahnya. Anak laki-laki itu lantas memanjat ke atas bangku dan berdiri di atasnya, memandang Draco dalam garis yang sejajar.

"Maukah _dad_ mendengarkanku?"

"...apa yang…?"

"Apa pun yang kukatakan," Scorpius mendekat, "kuharap _dad_ mengingat semuanya."

Draco menahan nafas.

"Ini akan sangat membingungkan. Tapi, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bilang, _dad_ ," ada jeda sejenak saat Scorpius menarik nafas dalam, "aku selalu khawatir."

Draco merasakan jari-jari pucat anak itu menyentuh pipinya. Scorpius kembali mengulas senyum hangat yang begitu khas di wajahnya.

"Aku selalu khawatir," ulangnya, "jika suatu hari nanti... _dad_ akan menangis."

"Menangis...?"

" _Dad_ sangat hebat," lanjutnya, "aku selalu belajar banyak hal. Dan," Scorpius kembali mengulas senyum sendu, "Aku juga selalu khawatir jika ada orang yang bilang bahwa kita berdua tidak mirip hanya karena warna mataku yang berbeda. Karena itu, aku meniru cara _dad_ berbicara."

Draco tidak paham apa yang Scorpius bicarakan. Kenapa...kenapa Scorpius berbicara seperti itu? Seolah-olah… Draco adalah—

"Aku sangat senang, punya seorang ayah seperti _dad_."

"Scorpius, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Anak itu hanya tersenyum.

"Suatu saat nanti, ketika kemalangan itu benar-benar membuat _dad_ sangat sedih, selalu ingat kata-kataku, _dad_."

Scorpius melingkarkan lengan di leher pemuda itu.

" _Dad_."

Iris hazel yang tenang dan kalem itu memancarkan kesedihan.

Draco tidak tahu itu. Ia hanya tahu saat tangannya bergerak sendiri, refleks membalas pelukan anak laki-laki itu. Scorpius membenamkan wajahnya di bahunya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah."

Bola mata Draco melebar.

"Aku senang punya ayah seperti _dad_."

Tangan pemuda itu mendadak gemetar. Draco bertanya-tanya karena apa. Ia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang keluar dari mulut Scorpius..

"Aku bangga punya ayah seperti _dad_."

Scorpius memejamkan kedua matanya, semakin membenamkan diri di bahu Draco yang hanya diam seperti patung.

"Aku sayang _dad_."

Draco ingin bilang, 'aku bukan ayahmu.' Akan tetapi, perkataan itu tak bisa ia utarakan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Draco pun bertanya-tanya dengan perasaan aneh yang seolah meremas hati tatkala Scorpius mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Anak laki-laki di depannya tersenyum hangat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ketika seorang gadis berambut coklat terlihat mendekat. Ia meloncat turun dari bangku dan Draco hanya bisa menatap setiap gerakannya.

Scorpius berlari memeluk Hermione, menggenggam satu tangannya yang bebas. Kemudian, permata hazelnya bergulir ke arah sang pemuda yang masih menatapnya dari bangku taman yang mulai dihinggapi oleh butiran-butiran salju.

" _Dad_!"

Ia melambaikan tangan.

Dan mengulas senyum cerah di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tahu, kok,_

 _kehangatan lain yang melingkupiku,_

 _yang berbeda dari kehangatan ibu,_

 _pasti dari kedua tangan ayah._

 **_bersambung_**


	5. Chapter 5

Waktu itu, di hari yang tidak biasa ketika salju terus turun untuk waktu lama, Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger melihat ke arah sosok di kejauhan sana. Di ujung jalan yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan-tumpukan salju yang licin. Tidak ada yang mampu mengutarakan isi pikiran. Mereka berdua diam, membisu seperti patung di musium.

Dua pasang mata itu hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang entah sejak kapan menghilang di antara titik-titik salju yang turun tanpa henti.

Draco masih merasakan dinginnya barang metal di kantung jasnya.

Hermione masih merasakan tekstur buku tua di jari-jari tangannya.

Entah bagaimana, tidak ada satu pun hadiah yang anak itu bawa dari mereka berdua.

Waktu itu, di hari yang tidak biasa ketika jalanan terlihat sepi tanpa kehidupan,

Scorpius memutar kakinya ke belakang, berbalik kembali ke arah yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya.

Ia mengangkat satu tanganya.

Di kejauhan itu ketika tak ada yang bisa melihat senyumnya,

ia melambai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBORN**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

"Ambillah, Score," Hermione meletakkan benda itu di tangannya, "selamat ulang tahun." Kemudian, ia mencium kedua belah pipi Scorpius yang pucat.

Scorpius senang sekali.

Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Hermione, memeluknya sebentar sebelum memperlihatkan senyum di bibirnya. Hermione lega saat melihat responnya yang sangat memuaskan. Ia tidak tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Scorpius. Dan ia hanya bisa memberikan buku tua yang tentu saja dipenuhi aneka ragam pengetahuan tentang sihir yang bagaimana pun Scorpius belum bisa membacanya.

Hermione berniat mengajarinya kalau Scorpius mau.

"Oh, hebat, Granger," ucap Draco pelan di sampingnya. Nadanya berubah mencibir, "buku, ch!"

Gadis di sampingnya memilih untuk mengabaikan komentarnya. Justru ia berkata pada Scorpius, "ini buku yang bagus. Pasti akan sangat berguna untukmu nanti."

Scorpius membalasnya dengan senyum yang tertarik dalam di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Nanti," lanjut Hermione, "aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara membaca."

"Dia belum bisa membaca?" tanya Draco, refleks saat ia mendengar kalimat gadis itu. Hermione mendesis pelan, tidak suka jika Malfoy mulai berceloteh dan ikut campur dalam pembicaraannya dengan Scorpius.

"Ya."

Ada kedutan tidak senang di ujung mata Draco saat mendengar Granger menjawabnya seperti itu. "Apa ini? Kau mendadak jadi defensif begitu. Menyembunyikan sesuatu, eh, Granger?"

Hermione rasanya ingin membentak seseorang saat itu… seandainya saja jika tidak ada Scorpius di dekatnya untuk mendengar bagaimana Hermione Granger berurusan dengan Draco Malfoy. Sepasang permata hazelnya tetap memandang Scorpius yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya. Ia mengayunkan kakinya sedikit dan—

"Aduh! !"

menendang tulang kaki pemuda di sampingnya. Hermione langsung memalingkan muka saat mendengar pekikannya. Oh, baiklah, jangan tertawa di saat seperti ini, Hermione.

" _Dad?_ "

Scorpius lantas berjalan mendekat ke arah ayahnya yang kini duduk menahan ringisan di mulutnya. Sorot matanya tampak cemas dan Hermione nyaris merasa bersalah. **Nyaris.** _Well_ , hei, dia Malfoy! Untuk apa merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat si biang kerok itu mencicipi beberapa tetes racun buatannya?

"Sakit, ya?"

Draco menatap ketua murid perempuan itu dengan mata menyorot tajam.

"Sama sekali tidak. Kau tidak lihat, apa? Aku hanya sedang mengamati tekstur salju di sepatuku ini."

Hermione mendengus menahan tawa. "Ya, benar sekali. Aku percaya kata-katamu 100 persen."

Draco menahan umpatan sambil langsung berdiri seperti roket. "Kau percaya pun aku tidak peduli. Nah, Scorpius, kau percaya _dad_ , 'kan?"

Scorpius menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Senyum tidak mengerti terulas di bibirnya.

"Hm?"

Ada kikikan kecil terdengar di sampingnya. Draco bertanya lagi, "kau percaya _dad_ , 'kan?"

Scorpius tertegun sesaat. Kemudian, senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan _dad_."

Draco terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang iris kelabu balas memperlihatkan kehangatan saat tangannya telah berada di puncak kepala Scorpius, dengan santai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Entah kenapa, rasa bangga terbang seperti kupu-kupu di hatinya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Hermione hanya menghela nafas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat menyaksikan tingkah Malfoy yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Berani-beraninya laki-laki itu memanfaatkan kepolosan Scorpius hanya untuk mendapatkan pendukung untuk melawannya. Ck, _well_ , Hermione juga punya teknik jitu untuk mengalihkan dukungan Scorpius padanya.

Karena, yaah, Malfoy mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya,

Scorpius lebih dekat dengan Hermione.

Ia tahu itu. Lebih dari siapapun. Saat dimana Scorpius memeluk perutnya sambil tertawa ketika anak itu mendongak menatapnya. Saat dimana Scorpius menatapnya hangat dan mencium kedua pipinya. Setahu gadis itu, Scorpius baru melakukan hal itu padanya, dan belum pada Malfoy. Hermione Granger tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan perasaan penuh kemenangan ini.

" _Mum_ tidak mendengarku?"

Ah, Hermione tidak tahu kalau Scorpius mengatakan sesuatu padanya tadi.

"Maaf," nada menyesal itu terdengar, "apa tadi yang kau katakan?"

"Kami akan membuat boneka salju," Draco menjawab dengan nada yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa membuat Hermione muak setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Jika pembicaranya saja memasang wajah akulah-makhluk-paling-sekseh-di-muka-bumi-ini. Hermione nyaris berpikir kalau saat itu ia harus meninju muka Malfoy untuk membuat keadaan lebih segar dan menyenangkan. Ehm, tidak buruk juga.

"Aku ingin _mum_ juga bergabung bersamaku dan _dad_."

Hermione membungkuk dan mencium pipinya.

"Tentu saja, _dear_. Kita bahkan bisa main perang bola salju setelahnya." Hermione dengan sengaja menangkap tatapan Draco. "Dan kita bisa bersatu melawan ' _dad'_."

 _Very smart, Granger._

"Hoo? Siapa takut," Draco menyeringai menantang, "kau baru saja membangunkan singa yang sedang hibernasi, ' _mum_ '!"

Hermione tidak yakin bahwa saat itu ia harus mengoreksi ungkapan itu.

Scorpius menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Perang bola salju itu apa?"

Ah.

Jika tadi dua orang yang lebih tua itu saling berkompetisi dengan sarkasme, kini mereka saling bahu-membahu dalam memberikan perngajaran sederhana, singkat, dan tepat untuk seorang anak yang memaksa mereka untuk turut serta dalam 'permainan' keluarga itu. _Dan juga, tanpa sadar, membuat mereka terbiasa dalam menjalani peran masing-masing._ Scorpius tidak tahu hal ini. Tidak pernah juga menyadarinya.

Ia senang dengan seluruh perhatian yang kedua orangtuanya curahkan padanya.

Seperti salju yang turun di hari kelahirannya.

Scorpius, ia mengangguk paham atas penjelasan kedua orangtuanya, tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa

ia akan turut serta dalam permainan itu.

Terdengar menyenangkan. Scorpius juga ingin bermain bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi, sebentar lagi dia harus pulang. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama orang tuanya.

Scorpius harus pulang.

"Boneka ini harus pakai topi."

Scorpius harus kembali.

" _Mum_ bilang kalau tidak pakai jaket, nanti bisa sakit."

Scorpius akan pergi.

"Kata _dad_ , supaya makin tampan harus pakai sarung tangan dari Belgia ini."

Scorpius tersenyum. Kebahagiannya sudah sangat berlipat-lipat ganda. Kakinya yang kini tanpa pengalas menjejak di atas bukit-bukit salju yang mengeras. Scorpius berputar-putar tanpa mengindahkan apapun. Tanpa merasakan apapun—pada dasarnya, dia memang tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Kedua orangtuanya pasti merasa ada yang aneh. Karena itulah, mereka berdua mengangkat wajah dan melihat kejanggalan yang sedang terjadi.

Draco tiba-tiba mengambil langkah panjang ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Scorpius! ?"

Hermione tiba-tiba menjatuhkan bola-bola salju dari tangannya.

"Oh, Score, kau bisa kedinginan!"

Scorpius menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Dua orang dewasa di depannya mematung.

"Eh?"

 **xxx**

"Seperti sayap malaikat."

Scorpius menengadah ke langit kelabu. Hermione merasa ada yang salah. Ada yang tidak benar. Biarpun dengan pakaian setipis itu, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa Scorpius terkena frostbite. Terlebih, tak ada kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia berbicara.

"Aku senang terbang bersama malaikat, _mum_."

Hermione Granger terperanjat.

"Jang—"

Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun di hadapan Scorpius yang tersenyum lembut seperti itu padanya.

 **xxx**

"Warna mataku yang berbeda dari _dad_ ini—"

Permata hazel Scorpius berkerling membalas tatapan tidak senang ayahnya.

Draco merasa ada yang salah. Ada yang aneh. Draco ingin memarahi Scorpius yang sudah sembarangan melepaskan jas yang sudah diberi mantra penghangat dari tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, Scorpius malah tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"—bagaimana pun juga, _dad_ selalu menyukainya, 'kan?"

Draco Malfoy menahan nafas.

"Ap—"

Kedua matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun di hadapan Scorpius yang tersenyum lembut seperti itu padanya.

 **xxx**

"Scorpius! !"

Anak itu berlari menjauh sambil tertawa.

Dia tidak menoleh hingga akhirnya ada jarak yang cukup lebar memisahkan mereka.

Di antara kristal-kristal salju yang turun merayakan hari kelahirannya,

ia membalikkan badan.

Dan melambaikan tangannya.

" _ **Good byeeee! !"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Dia menghilang

di bawah hujan salju

di hari kematiannya itu.

 **_bersambung_**


	6. Chapter 6

Dia datang di tengah malam ketika angin dingin menggedor-gedor jendela menara Ketua Murid. Sepertinya ada mantra yang ditaruh di setiap kuseng jendela agar suara yang sangat mengganggu tidak membangunkan dua penghuni di sana dari tidur yang lelap. Anak laki-laki itu pertama terlihat di tengah-tengah kamar ibunya. Kakinya melangkah tanpa suara seolah ia sama sekali tidak menginjak lantai. Dan kemudian, ia memandang ibunya dengan kelopak mata yang merendah tatkala senyum hangat itu terlukis di wajahnya.

Lalu, ia memanjat ke tempat tidur

dan mencium kening ibunya.

Selanjutnya ia berkunjung ke kamar ayahnya. Lukisan ular yang menutupi bingkai pintu mendesis saat melihatnya mendekat. Namun, anak laki-laki itu tidak mengindahkan ancaman. Dengan senyum kecil yang terus terpatri di bibirnya, ia melangkah masuk. Seolah-olah lukisan itu tidak pernah ada. Tidak pernah menutupi jalannya.

Sepasang iris hazelnya melihat sang ayah tidur dengan selimut hangat di ranjangnya. Ia mendekat dan memanjat ke tempat tidur. Ia memandang ayahnya dengan kasih sayang yang memenuhi setiap binar-binar di pupilnya. Lalu, ia membungkukkan badan dan mencium kening ayahnya.

Kemudian, ia meloncat turun. Memandang ke arah ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu kembali ke kamar ibunya. Ia senang bersama ibunya. Selama sembilan bulan lebih ia selalu berada di dekat ibunya.

Scorpius Malfoy pun masuk ke dalam selimut ibunya. Ia tersenyum, menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di bawah dagu sang ibu.

Dan memeluknya hangat.

" _ **Mum selalu memeluk dan melindungiku,**_

 _ **aku juga sebenarnya ingin**_

 _ **memeluk dan melindungimu, mum."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBORN**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HERMIONE MALFOY**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **"I am asking you...apa yang sudah terjadi?"**_

Ketika Draco Malfoy bertanya dengan mata melebar,

dengan jantung berdegup kencang,

tatkala ia menuruti dugaannya,

Scorpius tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Ia hanya memperlihatkan senyum dari balik bahunya,

menyembunyikan sorot mata di balik bayangan poninya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The smell of tears is thick in the air.**_

Air bening itu mengalir membelah kedua pipi ibunya yang tersayang. Wanita berambut coklat itu terisak dan nada tinggi di dalam suaranya terdengar seperti pekikan burung gagak di malam hari. Tak ada orang yang menemaninya di ruangan berwarna putih itu. Ibunya dengan susah payah menggeser satu kakinya turun ke lantai yang dingin.

Scorpius juga ingin menangis.

Kaki yang masih sakit itu dipaksa untuk melakukan fungsinya.

Dan ibunya jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya di lantai yang dingin. Tubuhnya meratap, menenggelamkan wajah di kedua lengannya. Isakannya menggema, memantul dari dinding ke dinding.

Tirai jendela tersibak,

memperlihatkan butiran-butiran salju yang tumpah dari langit.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ini adalah hari yang indah."**

Scorpius memejamkan kedua matanya

dan tersenyum riang,

" **h** **ari kelahiranku."**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Salju berjatuhan…seperti sayap malaikat."**_

Ibunya memandang ke luar jendela. Kedua mata hazel yang lelah dan kosong. Penuh akan duka dan keputusasaan. Melihat di kejauhan sana. Di langit kelam yang seolah memahami rasa sakit di dadanya.

" _ **Malaikat yang membawa satu jiwa bersamanya."**_

Gigi-giginya saling menggesek kala ia tak mampu lagi menahan kesakitan yang bersemayam di sudut-sudut hatinya. Menggerogoti seluruh perasaan yang tersimpan. Semua cahaya menuju masa depan seolah lenyap tak tersisa.

" _ **Anakku...pergi bersamanya!"**_

Tenggorokannya masih sakit, dan suara yang keluarpun terdengar seperti memiliki duri di ujungnya. Seperti mawar di akhir musim semi yang dihadiahkan untuk kabar gembira di hari itu. Durinya terasa sakit. Dan sakit yang berbeda ini mungkin selamanya tak akan pernah menghilang.

" _ **Dibawa pergi bersamanya! !"**_

Scorpius juga ingin menangis.

* * *

" _ **Tapi, mum,**_

 _ **jiwa itu sangat bahagia."**_

* * *

 **xxx**

"Ibu, aku sangat sedih, setiap hari melihat ibu menangis."

 **xxx**

* * *

 **DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan khawatir, _mum_ , karena"

Scorpius berkata,

"badai pun pasti akan berlalu."

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Father, apa...kami**_ _ **berdua**_ _ **akan terus seperti ini?"**_

Ayahnya tidak duduk dengan tegak saat itu. Di taman yang sinari oleh cahaya jingga di musim semi yang baru. Yang kali itu saja dipenuhi oleh kekosongan yang menyayat hati. Bertumpu pada kedua sikutnya yang bertopang di lututnya. Ayahnya yang biasa mengangkat wajah dengan kebanggaan itu kini duduk dengan punggung membungkuk. Kedua matanya terpaku pada rumput hijau di bawah kakinya.

Tangan kakeknya terangkat dan jatuh di belakang kepala ayahnya. Ia berkata,

" _ **Percayalah bahwa semua badai pasti akan berlalu. Tegarlah, anakku. Kuatkan hatimu**_ **."**

Rasanya ayahnya tak mampu menahan diri lebih jauh lagi. Kesedihan sudah merambat terlalu jauh. Seperti benalu menjalar di badannya sendiri. Waktu itu ayahnya mengeluarkan suara tercekat di kerongkongannya, sebelum kemudian ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara kakeknya tetap berada di sampingnya, menunggu hingga menit-menit kelemahan itu berakhir.

Scorpius memandang dari jauh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba menggapai dari jarak yang tidak mungkin.

Kesedihan ayahnya sangat berlipat-lipat.

Rasa bersalah itu juga,

rasanya seperti bara panas yang masuk ke dalam perut.

Yang akan terus diingat. Dan sampai kapanpun...

Ayahnya mendesis,

" _ **Mungkin selamanya, sampai selamanya...perasaan ini akan terus menghantuiku!"**_

Gerakan Scorpius terhenti. Kedua matanya memandang diam.

Seperti bara panas di dalam perut.

* * *

" _Dad,_

 _jangan merasa bersalah—"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kau,"** tanyanya hati-hati **, "pernah jatuh dari tangga, ya?"**

Hermione tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi rasanya anak itu kembali bersedih.

" **Bukan aku,"** katanya **, "bukan aku."**

Hermione menaikkan kedua alisnya, menatapnya agak terkejut. Scorpius menatapnya dengan iris hazelnya yang bulat.

" _Mum_ , bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu?"

Hermione diam sejenak. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau tak perlu takut jatuh. Kita akan berjalan pelan-pelan dan kau tak akan sadar saat kita sudah sampai di bawah. Aku akan menjagamu agar tidak jatuh," terangnya, tersenyum lebar sembari menyakinkan anak laki-laki itu. Scorpius ikut tersenyum. Dan Hermione tertegun. Ekspresi Scorpius saat itu seolah mengindikasikan bahwa anak itu sudah tahu apa yang akan Hermione katakan. Seolah-seolah...Hermione memang diharapkan untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau..."

Scorpius mendongak. Hermione pun memilih bungkam. Mungkin saja, dia sudah salah membaca tatapan anak itu. Ya, pasti begitu.

"Ayo, pergi," Scorpius menarik tangannya, seraya tersenyum tenang, " _mum_."

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Waktu itu, kalau tidak salah, tidak ada sesuatu pun yang mencurigakan di sana. Hari itu angin sangat sejuk dan Draco memanggilnya dari lantai bawah, tersenyum lebar, dan melebarkan selimut di kedua tangannya._

" _Ayo, turun," katanya, "kita nikmati angin sore yang segar di taman."_

 _Ia mengangguk, mengiyakan._

 _Waktu itu, kalau tidak salah, mereka tidak berpikir sesuatu akan terjadi. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Hermione terpeleset, jatuh terduduk, dan sempat terguling ke bawah. Draco menjatuhkan selimut dari kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya membelalak ngeri. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melaju dan larinya sudah seperti angin. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi teriakannya tak terdengar._

 _Waktu itu, kalau tidak salah, warna merah sudah menggenang di anak tangga,_

 _mengalir dari kaki istrinya._

 _Awan berkumpul dan menghitam._

 _Musim gugur sudah selesai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

"—atas kematianku."

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku punya satu rahasia_

 _tentang siapa yang mengajariku tersenyum._

 _("Senyum?"_

" _Seperti ini...saat kau mengucapkan huruf 'i', bibirmu akan terlihat seperti membentuk senyum."_

" _Kau tersenyum untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaan, nak."_

" _Kebahagiaan itu apa?"_

" _...Suatu saat nanti, cucuku, kau akan merasakannya.")_

 _Itu kakek dan nenek, lho!_

 **.**

 **_bersambung_**


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **Anakku… anak laki-lakiku…**_ _"_

 _Tangan pria itu terulur lemas._

 _Ada gumpalan kain berwarna putih terpantul di kedua matanya._

 **.**

* * *

Ayah, ada takdir yang tidak bisa dihindari,

kematianku adalah salah satunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aa….aaa…"**_

 _Kedua iris hazel yang melebar._

 _Bibir pucat yang terbuka._

 _Wanita itu mencengkeram wajahnya sendiri._

 **.**

* * *

Ibu, aku juga punya banyak keinginan,

tapi kita semua harus bersabar untuk waktu yang tepat, bukan?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Seseorang berambut coklat keriting itu terus melihat di kejauhan sana. Di antara butiran-butiran salju yang turun bersama angin. Di balik jendela kaca itu, di luar sana pasti sangat dingin. Badai salju pasti begitu.

Wanita itu kembali meneteskan air mata.

' _Ah, anakku pasti sangat kedinginan.'_

Batinnya berbisik pilu.

Hari itu sangat dingin. Angin yang berhembus sangat kencang menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pepohonan. Wanita itu bisa merasakan kedinginan yang merayap di kaca jendela. Di ruangan yang gelap ketika ia melihat di kejauhan sana. Ia teringat tentang apa yang tak bisa lagi ia raih dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuh kecil nan rapuh yang pernah sekali ia dekap ke dalam pelukannya dengan air mata berderai.

Hari itu sangat dingin.

Terlalu dingin hingga membekukan sudut-sudut hatinya.

"Ah, anakku pasti kedinginan..."

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBORN**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Tapi, Hermione Malfoy, kau melihat anak itu tersenyum hangat padamu. Apakah menurutmu

dia benar-benar sedang kedinginan?

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada suatu waktu ketika Draco dan Scorpius saling berhadapan di bawah hujan salju yang jatuh menghinggapi topi bulu mereka berdua. Saat Hermione Granger bergerak menjauh ke suatu tempat di balik pepohonan berwarna hitam, Draco menggenggam pergelangan tangan anak laki-laki itu.

Dan dia bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

" _Kau anakku, 'kan?"_ katanya.

Scorpius tersenyum senang.

Draco sedikit memucat.

" _Scorpius!_ " nadanya berubah mendesak, " _kau anakku, 'kan?"_

Anak laki-laki yang ia tatap serius itu tidak membuka mulutnya.

" _Apa itu benar? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"_ Draco tahu kalau tiba-tiba ia meracau, namun, sungguh, ia tidak bisa menahannya. " _Kalau memang itu benar, artinya kau dari masa depan, 'kan? Aku tahu ada sihir yang seperti itu... Kau..sikapmu..."_

Nafasnya tercekat.

Scorpius tidak menanggapi satu pun pertanyaanya. Tidak mengomentari apapun. Tidak juga berbicara sepatah kata. Seolah-olah topik itu bukanlah wewenangnya untuk diumbar. Lalu, pemuda berambut perak itu bertanya lagi. Nadanya gemetar terhadap banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi jika seorang anak dari masa depan datang ke masa lalu hanya untuk...

apa?

Nafas pemuda itu tertahan lagi.

Jantungnya serasa merosot dari dadanya.

" _Apa._.." telapak tangannya mendadak basah. Draco menelan ludah.

" _Dad_?"

" _I am asking you_..."sergah Draco tidak sadar. Kedua matanya terpaku dan penuh antisipasi akan hal yang negatif. Dan dia bertanya, " _apa yang sudah terjadi di masa depan?_ "

Akan tetapi, Scorpius bertingkah seolah-olah hal itu bukanlah topik yang pantas untuk dibicarakan.

Oleh karena itu, dia hanya tersenyum dan sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Menyembunyikan apa yang terlihat di kedua matanya saat itu. Tentang kekosongan di suatu tempat yang lain. Di bawah atap yang berbeda.

Draco lantas melepaskan tangannya, memaksakan diri untuk dan menjauh saat meyadari ia sudah berlebihan dan kehilangan ketenangannya. Dengan setengah hati dan rasa bersalah di hatinya ia mengusap rambut perak anak laki-laki itu.

" _M_ _aaf,"_ Draco mengalihkan wajahnya, " _kau tidak perlu...tidak, lupakan saja. Lupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi."_ _  
_

Scorpius meliriknya sekilas sebelum menggeleng dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia melangkahkan kaki ke samping, menarik jari-jari tangan ayahnya yang berhasil ia gapai. Draco tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya saat itu. Tapi, Scorpius tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

Seolah-olah... dia seperti sedang menahan gumpalan rahasia di dalam mulutnya.

Draco menarik nafas gemetar. Entah kenapa, rasanya... Scorpius baru saja membenarkan dugaannya.

Kontrol emosinya mendadak kacau balau. Ketika Hermione Granger bertemu pandang dengannya, mau tak mau ia harus membagi keganjilan itu di kedua matanya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Granger menyadari ia baru saja membuka satu rahasia yang besar.

Dan rasanya, Granger sudah bisa menebak apa itu. Setelahnya, mereka berdua memilih untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam. Dan berpura-pura seolah hal itu tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran mereka.

Dan kemudian, di waktu yang berikutnya, di padang salju yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan kering berwarna hitam itu, ketika ayah dan ibunya memulai kompetisi bola salju yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan, Scorpius pun berpamitan dengan caranya sendiri.

Cara yang begitu membingungkan.

Akan tetapi, Scorpius tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana caranya berpamitan dengan sopan. Anak berambut perak itu berlari, memunggungi dua orang yang berusaha mengejarnya. Scorpius pun melambaikan tangannya.

Dan senyumnya saat itu adalah apa yang ia tujukan untuk dua orang di suatu masa yang berbeda.

Yang entah bagaimana, membuat dua orang yang melihatnya saat itu,

merasakan rasa sakit baru saja meremas hati dengan kejam.

 **xxx**

 _ **Scorpius,**_

 _ **Scorpius...**_

 _Sudah waktunya._

" _Sebentar lagi."_

Scorpius mengulas senyum kecil yang tidak meraih kedua matanya. Waktu itu, dia masih duduk sendirian di Aula Besar.

 _ **Scorpius**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Scorpius...**_

 _Sudah waktunya._

" _Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya."_

Scorpius memandangi salju yang menumpuk di dekat sepatunya. Waktu itu, dia masih berdiri memandang punggung ibunya.

" _Child,_

 _waktunya pulang."_

Scorpius tersenyum, menjatuhkan tatapannya. Waktu itu, kedua tangannya sudah melepaskan sepatu berbahan kulit dari kakinya.

"Aku mengerti."

Karena semuanya sudah selesai, anak itu pun menyambut uluran tangan kakeknya. Tangan satunya yang ia genggam adalah milik neneknya yang senyumnya brilian dan menenangkan.

Bertiga, bersama-sama menjejakkan kaki ke tangga langit.

Di kejauhan sana, ia masih bisa membayangkan kebingungan yang nampak di wajah dua orang

yang ia tinggalkan di tanah bersalju hari itu.

 **xxx**

Scorpius melangkah dengan hati yang ringan. Ratusan, ribuan butiran salju berjatuhan dan merayakan hari ulang tahun yang pertama kali ia rayakan bersama orang tuanya. Hadiah-hadiahnya sangat indah dan berharga. Untuk beberapa saat yang tidak terlalu lama ia selalu mendekap dua benda itu di dadanya. Rasanya hangat mengingat kasih sayang yang menyertai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Arloji emas itu...

Buku itu juga...

pasti akan selalu anak itu ingat. Walaupun ia tidak bisa membawanya, tapi tenang saja, Scorpius sangat senang menerimanya. Karena itulah ia sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak saat digandeng oleh kedua kakek dan neneknya.

" _Dad_ menghadiahkan arloji emas untukku," dia berkata lagi, " _mum_ membeli buku bagus untukku, tapi aku belum bisa membacanya."

Kakeknya mengukir senyum lembut di wajah tuanya. "Itu bagus, nak. Jangan khawatir, suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa belajar membaca."

"Menulis juga?"

Neneknya tertawa, "Tentu saja, _my dear_. Dari dulu kau selalu ingin meniru tulisan ayahmu, 'kan?"

Scorpius mengangguk.

"Bersabarlah, _dear_. Seperti saat kau meniru cara bicara ayahmu, kau pasti bisa meniru tulisannya."

"Ya!"

Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu. Scorpius sangat mirip ayahnya, kecuali warna matanya saja. Namun, Scorpius dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan di umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Tapi, sebenarnya, ketika ia memandang dalam kedua mata ibunya yang kosong, Scorpius sangat bersyukur bahwa mereka punya warna mata yang sama. Walaupun ibunya sangat berbeda dari yang ia temui hari itu, Scorpius tetap akan sangat senang.

Ibunya memeluknya dan mencium pipinya.

Dan tidak ada air mata di pipinya.

Serta kekosongan di sepasang permata hazel itu.

"Ayo, pulang, Scorpius." —Ah, suara ibunya seolah bercampur bersama suara kakek dan neneknya.

Kemudian, ia mengalihkan kedua matanya dari tanah bersalju hari itu. Bersama kakek dan neneknya yang menggandengan kedua tangannya, ia kembali menjejaki tiap-tiap anak tangga langit. Langit sangat mendung hari itu.

Tapi, dia tetap tersenyum.

Harapannya adalah semoga pesan hari itu tersampaikan.

 **xxx**

 **Scorpius** mengingatnya dulu. Di suatu hari di masa depan yang begitu jauh, di suatu tempat yang begitu hening dimana ibunya duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan bantal ditumpuk di belakangnya, ia selalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak ibunya.

Seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Berada di dekat ibunya sangat menyenangkan. Ibunya sangat hangat. Karenanya, ia pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut ibunya.

Tapi, ibunya sedang bersedih. Air matanya terus mengalir dan kini sorot matanya kembali menunjukkan kekosongan. Scorpius pernah kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa ibunya tidak melihatnya duduk di sampingnya.

Scorpius tiba-tiba juga ingin menangis. Perasaan bergejolak di hatinya sangat aneh dan membuatnya ingin terisak. Tapi, ibunya sudah menangis. Oleh karena itu, Scorpius menenggelamkan wajah di bahu ibunya, menahan tangis dan menguatkan hati.

Lalu, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Ayahnya berdiri di sana. Tidak disapa dan tidak dilihat oleh ibunya. Namun, ayahnya tetap mendekat dan duduk di hadapan ibunya.

Waktu itu, pelukan Scorpius terlepas.

Ayahnya telah menarik ibunya dalam pelukan ringan dan putus asa. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Ibunya masih menangis dan pelukan itu tampaknya tak berhasil mengobati luka yang dalam. Tapi, ayahnya tetap berusaha. Dan terus berusaha.

Scorpius menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat.

Kala itu kakinya berdiri di atas tempat tidur. Ia maju dengan dua tangan terjulur ke depan.

Ia sangat senang.

Kedua tangannya melingkar di kedua leher ayah dan ibunya. Pipinya bersandar di kepala ibunya.

Scorpius sangat senang.

Waktu itu, bisikannya diikuti oleh salju yang turun di musim kesukaannya. Salju yang rasanya sama dengan salju yang turun ketika ia digendong oleh ayahnya yang tersenyum melihatnya saat tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih butiran-butiran putih yang berjatuhan seperti bulu angsa.

Waktu itu, bisikannya diikuti oleh salju yang turun di musim kesukaannya. Salju yang rasanya sama dengan salju yang turun ketika ibunya menunduk dan memberikan ciuman hangat di keningnya.

Scorpius memejamkan kedua matanya. Senyumnya kecil dan menenangkan. Waktu itu, bisikannya diikuti oleh salju yang turun di musim kesukaannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibu,

sampai berapa kalipun,

aku ingin dilahirkan sebagai anak ayah dan ibu lagi."

 _ **Sampai berapa kalipun,**_

 _ **aku tetap ingin jadi anak**_ _ **d**_ _ **ad dan**_ _ **m**_ _ **um.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat kita bertiga_

 _berjalan bergandengan tangan di jalan yang di_ _tumpuki oleh salju yang putih_ _,_

 _aku belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya._

 **_bersambung_**


	8. Chapter 8

Iris hazelnya gelap dan basah.

Kesedihannya sebenarnya bermula di suatu hari di awal musim gugur. Ia tidak tahu bahwa beberapa malam kemudian ia sering meronta-ronta di dalam tidurnya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah pelukan erat di tubuhnya saat ia bangun. Serta kekhawatiran di kedua mata suaminya.

Sejak saat itu, air matanya menjadi tidak terbendung.

Suaminya selalu memeluknya di hari-hari penuh duka itu. Pria itu membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan hatinya, menyediakan ramuan dengan dosis rendah di _nightstand_ setiap hari. Kemudian, tangan maskulin itu akan turun ke perutnya, mengelus lembut relief yang membesar setiap bulannya.

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh tangan pria itu di perutnya. Ia lantas terisak, berbalik dan memeluk suaminya. Menyandarkan wajah di dadanya yang bidang.

" _Tegarlah, Hermione_ ," bisik pria itu dengan nada sendu, " _demi anak kita_."

Selanjutnya adalah hari-hari yang getir dan kaku. Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk mengobati luka di dalam hati wanita itu. Sahabat-sahabat mereka berkunjung dan tinggal berbincang, melakukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk waktu yang lama. Wanita itupun menyadari bahwa teman-temannya berusaha menyingkirkan perbedaan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin dengan susah payah demi dirinya. Orang-orang itu bersabar dengan cibiran dan ejekan yang tersembunyi di dalam hati.

Wanita itu pun menjatuhkan tatapannya. Masih ada teman-temannya yang berusaha menariknya dari badai kesedihan. Ia masih punya orangtua dari pihak suaminya. Ia masih punya suaminya.

Dan ia juga masih punya—

Tangannya jatuh di perutnya.

" _Aku masih punya kau, anakku."_ Senyumnya sedih dan dalam, " _Maafkan ibu, ya. Ibu akan berusaha untukmu. Untuk kita semua."_

Suaminya mencondongkan badan dan mengecup keningnya.

" _Untuk kita semua,"_ bisiknya di senja hari itu.

 _Walaupun demikian,_

 _wanita itu kembali bersedih_

 _di permulaan musim dingin selanjutnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBORN**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Mum_ ,

* * *

Scorpius bercerita—saat itu ia sedang mengayunkan kedua kakinya di udara sembari duduk di ujung atap di sayap utara manor Malfoy. Kedua matanya lurus memandang langit kelabu di hari upacara kematiannya diselenggarakan.

* * *

 _aku selalu berjalan di antara celah-celah waktu yang membayangi setiap jalanku. Di suatu jalan, ada pintu berwarna kelabu yang tidak terlalu jelas. Putih? Hitam? Aku tidak tahu. Mum, di pintu itu aku menyaksikan hari ketika mum bahkan tidak keluar rumah untuk merayakan kesenangan di hari itu._

 _Mum, aku ingin menghapus air mata di pipimu. Hari itu aku tidak bisa menangis karena air matamu. Dad juga begitu. Aku sangat sedih. Mum tidak bisa merasakan pelukanku._

 _Aku sangat sedih._

* * *

Scorpius melocat turun ke atas tanah berselimut salju tebal. Kaki kecilnya melangkah lincah. Bermain, berputar, dan meloncat. Dinginnya tidak terasa. Scorpius tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya dingin.

Scorpius tidak mengerti saat ibunya mengomentari bajunya yang tipis dan tidak pas untuk cuaca di hari itu. Apa yang salah dengan bajunya? Scorpius tidak tahu. Apa ini yang namanya hangat? Scorpius juga tidak mengerti. Rasanya tidak ada perbedaan yang ia rasakan saat mengenakan jaket kulit ayahnya dan sepotong bajunya yang tipis.

* * *

 _Dear mum, salju hari ini sangat indah. Orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam itu...pasti sedang menikmati salju di baju mereka. Suatu saat nanti mungkin mereka akan membalik payung hitam yang mereka pegang dan mengumpulkan salju di kubahnya._

 _Lihatlah, mum, mereka merayakan hari kelahiranku._

* * *

Scorpius tidak pernah tahu apa arti baju hitam di hari yang mendung itu. Scorpius hanya melihat mereka datang berbondong-bondong dari gerbang depan . Ia tidak tahu mereka datang dari mana. Tapi, Scorpius melihat ayah, _grandpa_ , dan _nana_ -nya berjalan di barisan paling depan.

Scorpius berpikir bahwa ayahnya sudah mengundang banyak orang untuk kebahagiannya di hari itu.

* * *

 _Mum yang tersayang, ayo, keluar dan rayakan bersamaku. Bersama ayah, grandpa, nana, semuanya!_

* * *

Scorpius berlari menuju ke samping halaman yang dulu dipenuhi oleh bunga daffodil. Ia melihat ayahnya baru saja memisahkan diri dari rombongan yang mulai saling berbincang dengan suara pelan di aula di lantai satu. Wajah ayahnya sangat pucat hari itu. Gerakannya lelah dan lambat. Waktu tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika umurnya 4 tahun, saat pertama kali berkunjung ke pintu ini ia tidak mengerti alasan kenapa ayahnya bisa menjadi selelah itu.

Scorpius memanjati tembok dengan menyusun batu-batu di bawah sebuah jendela besar. Rambut peraknya menyembul dari balik bingkai jendela yang kacanya ditutup rapat. Ketika kedua manik hazelnya mengintip ke dalam ruangan,

ia melihat iris hazel lain melihat ke arahnya.

Melewatinya.

Jauh menerawang ke pemandangan yang terbentang luas dari jendela kecil itu.

Ayahnya, tanpa kata-kata, menarik ibunya yang diam seperti boneka ke dalam pelukannya. Dan tanpa sadar, air mata sudah jatuh mengalir dari pipi wanita itu. Mengalir dan terus mengalir.

Sinar mata Scorpius meredup.

* * *

 _Mum, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis... aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu—_

* * *

Scorpius menundukkan wajah.

"— _karena aku sudah mati."_

Bibirnya memaksakan senyum terakhir, sebelum kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari masa lalu.

Walaupun menanggung kemuraman yang berbaur bersama awan di langit sana, Scorpius sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan menangis. Ibunya pasti sangat kesakitan. Pasti begitu. Karena kalau bukan begitu,

ibunya pasti sudah merayakan kesenangan di hari yang mendung itu. Selama enam tahun setelah kelahirannya, seharusnya ibunya merayakan permulaan musim dingin dengan hati yang riang. Tapi, ibunya tidak seperti itu.

Ibunya terus bersedih.

Meneteskan air mata di setiap permulaan musim salju berikutnya.

— _karena aku sudah mati._

Scorpius kemudian mengulum senyum kecil di bibirnya.

 _Setelah ini,_ Scorpius berbisik, _di tahun ketujuh hari kelahiranku ini,_

 _pasti akan ada yang berubah._

 _Pasti._

Kemudian anak itu berbalik, kembali ke masanya.

 **xxx**

Scorpius senang melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu. Di sana ia bisa melihat senyum ayah dan ibunya yang tidak pernah ia saksikan di tujuh tahun hidupnya. Scorpius kadang selalu berdiri di samping mereka dan menggenggam jari-jari mereka di tangannya yang kecil. Ia pernah meniru cengiran pamannya yang bernama Harry saat ia mengikuti ibunya. Ia juga pernah meniru gerakan pamannya yang bernama Theodore saat pamannya itu memperlihatkan tata cara mendaraskan mantra dengan gaya keren—waktu itu, Scorpius sedang duduk di samping ayahnya.

Senyum ayahnya.

Senyum ibunya.

Sangat berharga.

Tawa yang ia dengarpun begitu menentramkan hati. Scorpius selalu mengingatnya. Mengukirnya baik-baik di dalam hati. Supaya suatu saat nanti, ketika ia kembali ke masa depan, ia bisa menghibur diri dengan kenangan-kenangan itu di samping ibunya yang masih berduka.

Oleh karena itu, ketika ia akhirnya kembali dari perjalanan masa lalu, ia selalu duduk di samping ibunya. Menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dan tidur dalam ketenangan di malam (jam-jam terakhir) hari kelahirannya yang mendung seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian, di pagi hari selanjutnya ia bangun dan mencium pipi ibunya. Walaupun ibunya, yang tak berkedip biarpun Scorpius berdiri di depannya, tidak membalasnya, Scorpius tidak akan bersedih.

Salju di pagi hari ini juga tak kalah indah dengan yang kemarin.

Scorpius tertawa riang, kemudian meloncat melewati jendela. Kedua kakinya menari di atas salju yang bertumpuk seperti selimut sejak tadi malam. Musim dingin sangat indah.

Scorpius bergembira.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan

' **the child of winter'**

Itu adalah hari yang datang setelah hari kelahirannya.

Langit tidak mendung, tapi salju tetap turun membawa kegembiraan untuknya. Salju itu juga mungkin sedang merayakan kegembiraan yang terpancar dari binar-binar kesenangan di wajahnya. Karena saat itu, kakek dan neneknya baru saja seperti menumpahkan butir-butir salju yang lembut dari langit

di hari kedua permulaan musim dingin kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

' _Suatu saat nanti'_

Scorpius berharap,

' _aku mau lahir di hari yang sama seperti hari ini.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Karena di hari itu,**_

 _ **seperti denging bel yang jauh**_

 _ **ia mendengar tawa kecil**_

 _ **milik ibunya yang tersayang.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apakah…_

 _wanita itu sedang bahagia_

 _di permulaan musim dingin kali ini?_

_ **tamat_**


	9. Epilogue

Pintu itu terbuka, mempersilahkan seseorang di luar sana untuk masuk dan mengedarkan pandangan, melihat-lihat isi kamar muram itu.

Draco menghela nafas berat.

Kakinya menghampiri sosok yang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Yang menelengkan kepala dan lebih memilih melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

"Hermione," Draco menggenggam pipinya dengan lembut, "kau masih menangis."

"...ini beda."

Pria itu sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Hermione menanggapi perkataannya sejak...

Draco tersenyum seraya mengecup kening wanita itu.

"...Aku bermimpi." Wanita itu diam sejenak sebelum senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya, "apakah itu benar-benar mimpi?"

Kedua matanya bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi.

"Indah sekali..."

Draco tertegun melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ekspresi baru terlihat di wajah istrinya. Draco memeluknya sambil berkata, "aku selalu khawatir." Ah, seseorang pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Draco hanya tersenyum sedih.

Hermione kembali terdiam. Lalu, ada senyum sedih yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Rupanya, bukan cuma aku yang bermimpi."

"Itu bukan mimpi, Hermione."

"Biar kuingat-ingat lagi...masa lalu?"

"Benar, _dia_ mengunjungi kita."

Hermione memegang lengannya. "Kita pasti sudah sangat membuat _nya_ cemas."

Draco melepas pelukannya. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata menunggu. Jari-jari istrinya menyentuh lembut, menelusuri sisi wajah pria itu.

"Draco," katanya, "untuk selamanya,

ayo berbahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mum,_

 _Untuk hari ini,_

 _mari berbahagia."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNBORN - epilogue  
**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Inspiration:

 **Fruit Basket © Natsuki Takaya**

 **Forever Honey –** _ **included in**_ **ALONE** **© Aya Kanno**

 **Bleach** **Tite Kubo**

 _ **And**_

 _ **best regards to some time-traveling future children fics from Vampire Knight fandom.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahahaha!"

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu tertawa jahil saat berhasil mengelak dari sepasang tangan anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut perak berhenti sejenak, memijit pangkal hidungnya seraya menghela nafas.

"Elliot," panggilnya untuk kesekian kali dengan nada menekan.

Kepala Elliot menyembul dari balik pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka. Permata kelabunya berkilat. "Kau sudah tidak bisa menangkapku sekarang!" akunya dengan nada bangga.

* * *

" _Draco…lihat dia…"_

" _Dia berkedip…ah, matanya, Hermione!"_

* * *

Orpheus Malfoy lantas memutar bola matanya dengan bahu merendah kalah. "Berhenti lari-lari di lorong, Elliot," jeda sejenak, "atau aku akan minta ayah untuk memarahimu nanti."

Elliot menekuk alis sembari melempar tatapan tidak suka ke arah lantai. Kalau nama ayahnya sudah dibawa-bawa dia pasti jadi suram.

Orpheus menaikkan alis dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Adiknya masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku bilang aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" serunya keras kepala. Orpheus tak bisa menahan diri untuk menghela nafas lagi. Setidaknya ada kemajuanlah dengan sikap Elliot yang tak mau diatur.

"Dasar keras kepala," gumamnya sambil berjalan menghampiri anak itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menjitak pelan kepala coklat di depannya.

"Adaawww!" Elliot hampir menangis. Orpheus tersenyum tipis, kemudian menarik tangan adik yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya itu. "Lain kali dengar kata-kataku."

"Iyaa..." jawab Elliot dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Orpheus mengabaikannya. Tangannnya mengetuk pintu menghubungkan ke ruangan lain.

* * *

" _Wajahnya, Draco…rasanya pernah kulihat di album masa kecilmu."_

" _Benarkah? Mirip denganku waktu masih bayi? Ahaha!"_

* * *

"Mum?" panggilnya, membuka pintu dan mendorong Elliot masuk ke dalam. Air muka adiknya langsung cerah saat melihat ibunya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mendekat ke tempat tidurnya. Elliot tidak menunggu untuk berpindah dari sisi kakaknya. Anak laki-laki itu memanjat ranjang tanpa izin dan langsung berbaring di samping ibunya.

Dan hal ini, tentu saja, nyaris membuat sang ayah dan kakaknya nyaris jantungan.

"Elliot! !"

Elliot berjengit, dengan segera berlindung di pelukan ibunya. Ayah dan kakak benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang.

"Elliot Efreseus Malfoy," ucap ayahnya dengan nada 'kau-melakukannya-lagi-Elliot', "jangan melakukan hal yang tiba-tiba tanpa bilang dulu. Ibumu baru saja melahirkan. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana, hm?"

Elliot mengintip sedikit, "aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Rasanya tiga orang di ruangan itu ingin mendengus saat mendengarnya.

* * *

" _Draco, rambutnya warna putih…oh, apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku! ?"_

" _Hermione-ku, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi."_

* * *

"Sudah, sudah," Hermione Malfoy tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus rambut putranya. "Elliot pasti ketakutan tadi. Melihat ibu kesakitan di lantai...kau pasti panik, 'kan?"

Buntalan rambut berwarna coklat itu mengangguk tanpa kata-kata. Hermione membagi tatapan ke arah suaminya. _Kubilang juga apa..._

Orpheus tersenyum menahan tawa saat ia duduk di sisi ranjang. Ayahnya mencondongkan badan. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut lurus Elliot. "Kau langsung memanggil Orphe. Itu hebat, Elliot. Kau sangat cekatan."

Elliot tertawa narsis. "Aku hebat! !"

Hermione mengingatkan diri untuk mengurangi waktu kunjungan Ron, Pansy, Theodore Nott ke manor ini besok. Untungnya Orpheus lebih sering bersosialisasi dengan Harry dan Blaize Zabini. Setidaknya dia punya kebijaksanaan dan ketenangan di sifat luarnya.

* * *

" _Ini keajaiban yang indah_ _…kuharap aku tidak sedang bermimpi..."_

" _Syukurlah, ini bukan mimpi. Hermione, ini bukan mimpi."_

* * *

Orpheus menyibak poninya ke samping. Senyum tipis terulas saat melihat buntalan kain yang diamankan di samping ibunya.

"Selamat datang ke keluarga Malfoy, adik bayiku," gumamnya, memperhatikan saat kedua mata kecilnya berkonstraksi. Ah, adiknya punya warna mata yang sama dengan ibu.

" _Mum_ , _look!"_ seru Elliot bersemangat. "Matanya warna coklat!"

Hermione dan Draco hanya tersenyum. Mereka lebih tahu rahasia yang terpendam saat itu. Kenyataan yang rasanya nyaris mustahil jika dipikirkan lagi.

Orpheus melirik ayahnya dari balik bulu mata albinonya yang lebat. " _Father_ sudah memberikan nama untuknya?"

Orpheus, bahkan Elliot yang biasanya tidak peka, menyadari bahwa saat itu kedua orangtua mereka saling melirik—seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Sang anak hanya bisa menelengkan wajah tidak mengerti.

Kemudian, ayahnya sedikit membungkukkan badan. Tangannya menutupi tangan ibunya yang berada di atas selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya yang baru. Rasanya sorot mata ayahnya berubah sayang dan penuh nostalgia.

"Adikmu ini, Orphe," katanya, "bernama Scorpius."

* * *

 _ **"Hello, Scorpius Malfoy."  
**_

* * *

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Suatu saat nanti'_

anak laki-laki itu pernah berharap,

' _aku mau lahir di hari yang sama seperti hari ini._ _ **"**_

Anak laki-laki itu tidak hanya berbicara tentang salju yang turun di hari yang cerah.

Tidak hanya berbicara tentang kasih sayang kakek dan neneknya yang menunggunya di langit yang biru.

Ia sebenarnya juga,

di permulaan musim dingin 9 tahun yang lalu itu,

sedang berbicara tentang

tawa kedua orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **_ END _**

Alhamdulillah,,, :D

Akhirnya selesai juga,,, Yosh! saya mau balas review doeloe,,, yuhhuuyyy!

 **AliceGI :** Yosh! fic-nya udah diselesaikan malah,,:D

 **Guest :** semoga sekarang udah gak bingung lagi,,:3

 **reader :** ahahaha,, nanti juga semoga saya bias muncul dengan baju baru #hah?,, :D

 **YU :** Yosh! ha? sequelnya MAD? ahaha,, masa sih,, kalau sequel sih pasti udah ada warning duluan,, :D yosh! XD

 **zielavienaz96 :** haha,,, untungnya gak jadi belasan yaaa, ,, :3

 **:** Dramione itu udah pasti dooong,, ;)

 **Vagph :** iyaa,, fic ini memang tebakannya dimudahin,, :3

 **suri :** haha, ternyata kita bertemu lagi di UNBORN, **suri** -san,, =w=,,, untung aja firasatnya meleset, ya,, hm? MAD? bukaaan kokkk,, kalau sequel mah pasti saya kasih tahu,, :D,, silent reader? haha gak pa pa kok,, :3

 **AL:** Bingo! benar sekali!:D

 **Arisa Hiiragi Sayaka :** hah,, baguslah kalau alurnya seru,,:D

 **nou54 :** Setelah meracau di MAD sekarang kita bertemu di UNBORN,, =w= ,, semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan hati dan ekspetasi **nou-** san ,, ;D,, ,,

 **jheinchyeon :** itu udah pasti dooongg,, :D,, hehe,, kita bertemu lagi setelah merantau dari fic sebelumnya,,:D

 **galuhtikatiwi :** haha, kita bertemu lagi di UNBORN, **galuh-** san! Ahaha,, apapun untuk **galuh** -san deh,, #tebar konfeti,, iya, makasih atas supportnya,,

 **AbraxasM :** iyaa, ini udah di lanjut,, , :3

 **hiru nesaan :** Iya, ceritanya time slip,, benar sekali,, ^^

 **RirisaMalfoy :** haha,, iya, iya,,, :D

 **yue malfoy :** iyaa,,, ini sudah complete malah,,, :D

 **Lillyan flo :** haha,, benar sekali,,, :3

 **Arinamour036 :** baguslah kalau alurnya memicu rasa penasaran **Arina** -san,, :3 ,,, asal Scorpius udah bias ditebak kok,... ,,maaf, ya, kalau fic ini saya khusus kan untuk bikin pendek aja,,, coz masih ada fic lain yang mau diprioritaskan,, :3 ,, salam kenal juga! :D

 **arisu nine** : iya, scorpius emang datang dari pintu depan (?),, yosh,, , **alice9!** *!?

 **Aprilia932** : dipanjangin itu tidak mungkiiiiinn,,, :3,, maaf, ya,, XD

 **Mrs. Alex Watson** : semoga sekarang kebingungannya udah terjawab,, :D,,

 **BW :** hehehe,,, semoga sekarang udah makin menarik n menyentuh,, :D,,

 **yellowers :** haha,, maaf, ya gak bisa update kilat kemarin,, coz,, yaaah,, urusan kampus dll,, semoga sekarang udah gak ngegantung lagi,, :D

 **rara :** wahaa,, semoga sekarang udah terjawab alur aslinya,, :3

 **just me** : maaf, ya, kalau kurang panjang,, ahaaha,, ^^/

 **Fuyukioujo :** fuffuu,, semoga sekarang udah ga penasaran lagi,, atau **Fuyu** -san masih penasaran karena fic ini gantung diri mulu? ahaha memang ada author yang kayak gitu,,, menyenangkan soalnya! XD ,, iya, salam kenal juga #salam Dramione :D,,

 **afikaas** : Time traveler? haha mungkin juga sih,, haha,, cerita selengkapnya pasti udah ketebak,, :D,,

 **Tsurugi De Lelouch :** haha,, baguslah kalau disuka,, iyaa, makasiiiih!,, salam kenal juga, **Aihara** -saaaan! ! ^w^.

 **riqafai** : bukaan flashback, kok,, Cuma masa lalu doang,, iya sih kayaknya,, ini udah di-update,, tapi gak pake kilat,, maaf, yaaa,, :D

 **narcissy :** baguslah kalau begitu,, ini udah dilanjutin,, makasih udah mampir ke sini, yaaa! :D

 **scopryena :** fufufu,, ,,situasi memang mengharuskan dia untuk jadi supa cute #mananya coba? ,, dibawa pulang? haha, jangan, deh,, nanti keluarganya ngadu ke komnas anak,, ^v^

 **Macey Harris :** haha,, iyaa, baguslah kalau begitu,,, apa? rating? hmm,, mungkin memang sya aharus menaikkannya, soalnya ceritanya makin membingungkan dan gak mudah dipahami.. ya udah,, sip deh,,:3

 **Ochan Malfoy :** heeee,,, semoga di-epilog ini udah gak ada tangis,, yosh! XD,, see ya tu

 **atansya.1** : fufufu,,, benar gak yaaa? :3

 **putty:** yup yup! benar sekali,, :D

 **NabilahAnanda :** hehe,, mereka bahagia, kookk,, kamichama karin,, udah lama gak nonton,, :3,, iyaa,, ini udah di-update,, :D

 **DarkBlueSong :** haha,, iya,, makasihh,, dia memang bukan anak normal, bukan manusia malah,, hehe,, iya,, banyak variasi, 'kan? gaya tulisan saya memang gak punya aturan #saya memang barbar (-_-)"... , iyaaa, :3,, untung gak nyesal yaaa,, XD

 **Fiiyuki:** ini udah di ujung 'next',, :D

 **Shizyldrew :** #sekalah air matamu, wahai dikau yang bersedih #plak!

 **hermionemalfoy :** apa!? hermione! kamu greget pas baca fic tentang cerita hidupmu ini! #ditampar

 **mformalfoy:** haha,,, #saya juga speechless ( _ _")

 **applesku** : fuufuu,, ini udah yang terakhir,, jadi, gak perlu nunggu lagiii,, :D

 **aurota :** iyaa, makasiihh,, :D

 **Kiru Kirua :** haha,, makasiih,, ini udah yang terakhir,, :D

 **Name Elmaiiy/elmaiiywatson :** iyaa, Score dari masa depan,,,, ini udah dilanjutin kok,, :3

 **The4Horsement :** hehe,, itu udah benar, kok,, :D

 **fris:** makasiiihh! ! XD

 **arelaiphy :** tisu! tisu! mas, tolong tisunya! !

 **Lovegood :** happy kok,, :D

 **Guest:** hehe,, watashi wa ganbarimasu!

 **malfoymalfoy4:** hehe,,, ini awalnya mau diupdate pake asap roket,, tapi yaaah,, yang ada Cuma asa rokok..:3

 **kuroyuki eri :** hehe,, makasiiihhh! !

 **Hime :** iyaaa,, ini udah di-update :3

 **LumosAsphodel31 :** hehe,, semoga di sini,, pertanyaannya udah pada kejawab,, :D

 **Ree :** fufufu,, kecurigaan anda benar! #wink #thumbs up

 **aurora :** haha,,, 3 kali hamil malah,, :3

 **...fyyuuuh!** akhirnya selesai juga,, #ngos-ngosan

Yoshaaaa! ! There is a huge bunch of thank you for all reviewers and readers! ! thank you for coping with this fic from the beginning to the end,,, sankyu,, sankyu very much! ! :

 **.**

 **_** I am just another Laurant in the mist. Now, I shall depart...leading by golden llights of abyss, another Roman over there... I will reach and retell it to you...somehow..hopefully_

 **Rozen91**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Apakah kau mau mendengarkan kisah ini?

Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, hanya sekali ini saja. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik.

Ini kisah yang terjadi di suatu hari terakhir musim gugur 9 tahun yang lalu. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang senyumnya saat itu masih dipenuhi oleh kelembutan yang pedih. Apa yang terlihat dari sikapnya adalah kedewasaan yang tampak amatir dan dipaksakan. Biarpun ingin menyembunyikan apa yang bersembunyi di dalam hatinya, anak itu kadang tanpa sadar memperlihatkan sifat-sifat kekanakkan di dalam dirinya. Ia juga terkadang melakukan hal-hal konyol yang belum ia pahami.

Pada dasarnya, ia tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa.

Kemudian, di suatu malam terakhir musim gugur tahun keenamnya,

ketika ia tertidur di pangkuan ibunya yang masih diam memandang keluar jendela seperti patung,

ketika ayahnya menghampiri dan duduk di samping ibunya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan rapuh,

anak laki-laki itu bangun dari pangkuan ibunya yang bergeser dan menggosok kedua matanya seperti baru bangun dari tidur. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum riang. Dengan hati yang senang ia merangkak dan membuat sarang tersendiri di tengah-tengah pelukan ayah dan ibunya.

Anak laki-laki itu mengulum senyum yang tertarik dalam di kedua sudut bibirnya.

 _Satu jam lagi_ , katanya dalam hati, _satu jam lagi salju akan turun._

Satu jam lagi adalah hari kelahirannya yang ia tunggu-tunggu dengan penuh semangat.

Satu jam lagi, dan dia membenamkan diri sebentar di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya. Setelah dirasa cukup dengan kehangatan yang ada, anak kecil itu berdiri, menyejajarkan diri dengan wajah kedua orang tuanya yang masih diselimuti duka yang akan datang 1 jam kemudian.

Rambut putihnya menggesek rambut depan ayahnya saat ia mendekat dan mengecup pipi ayahnya yang tersayang.

Kulit pipinya bertemu dengan leher ibunya saat ia menundukkan kepala dan menenggelamkan wajah di bahu ibunya yang tersayang.

Untuk ibunya yang masih berduka selama 6 tahun setelah kelahirannya, anak itu berbisik begini,

" _Mum, jangan khawatir."_

Angin di luar berhembus pelan.

Beberapa menit lagi.

" _Setelah ini, aku akan membawa kebahagiaan untukmu. Untuk dad juga."_

Daun terakhir di pohon ek sudah gugur satu menit yang lalu.

Beberapa menit lagi.

" _Untuk kita semua."_

Anak kecil itu menghembuskan harapan di setiap kata.

" _Agar mum tidak perlu menangis lagi."_

 **.**

 **.**

Anak kecil itu hanya diberikan waktu yang sangat sedikit.

"— **karena aku sudah mati."**

Di masa lalu itu,

saat ia menebarkan benih-benih kebahagiaan dan pesan yang berharga,

sebenarnya ia hanya diberikan waktu yang sangat sedikit.

Biarpun begitu, anak kecil itu tak bisa membendung kebahagiaan yang mengalir seperti air.

" _Akhirnya,"_

ia tersenyum senang,

" _aku bisa merayakan hari ini bersama dad, bersama mum juga."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan kau tahu?_

 _Beberapa tahun yang datang setelahnya,_

 _anak kecil itu kembali hadir dengan kebahagiaan yang ia genggam di kedua tangannya yang mungil._

 _Waktu itu adalah_

 _permulaan musim dingin 9 tahun kemudian._

* * *

" _ **Selamat datang kembali, Score."**_

* * *

 **.**

 **_FINAL END_**


End file.
